


Obsession

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: After meeting for the first time, Red is allowed a bit of freedom and he takes Liz along for the ride. They give in to the sexual tension between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by one of my old fave songs, "#1 Crush" by Garbage. It could be Red's theme song. ;)
> 
> Song with lyrics in the video information section: https://youtu.be/PX7LLua5NCM
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was sitting across from Raymond “Red” Reddington, a good distance away, trying to act confident but she was nervously rubbing her scar. Reddington was staring at her with his intense, hypnotic green eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour her. She was hoping the interview would be over with soon because she was unnerved. Liz managed to break eye contact to survey his appearance; he was very charismatic, attractive, smartly dressed, and strapped to his chair. She looked back into his eyes. 

 “Well?” Liz asked probingly, hoping for some more information. 

 Red’s eyes were still burning into her, but he tilted his head and smirked. 

 “Well, that’s all I have to give you…for now.” He said.

 Liz noticed his voice was very appealing, on top of everything else about him. 

 “Are you sure? Because that will mean you go back in your box for an indefinite amount of time.” She said boldly. 

 Red smiled at her again, his eyes twinkling. 

 Liz studied him, trying to figure out if he was being patronizing or if he was genuinely amused by her. 

 “I’m sure, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz uncrossed her legs and stopped rubbing her scar. 

 “Agent Keen.” She reminded him. 

 Red just gazed at her. Liz stood up, ending the interview. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away. She went into the washroom and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Liz felt her hands trembling and she looked in the mirror and leaned on the counter, working on calming down after this nerve-wracking first interview. Liz knew that her new boss, Harold Cooper, would want more information from Reddington, so she would have future interviews with him. He didn’t seem to give her very much to go on yet. 

 In his ridiculously secure holding cell, Red lay down on his back on the uncomfortable cot and put his hand under his head. He closed his eyes and vividly recalled Lizzie’s bright blue eyes as she tried to stare him down confidently, her luscious, glossy lips, the way she absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her hand just up to her wrist. He then just as vividly imagined running his finger along the scar, feeling her soft, warm skin and how she would look as her beautiful lips parted for his kiss. Red could almost taste the lipgloss as he imagined kissing her and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could almost hear the soft whimper she would make as she gave in to him. He drew his knees up to hide his erection. 

 Liz was in Cooper’s office along with Ressler, listening to them frustratedly talk about how they needed more from Reddington. 

 “Why did he bother turning himself in if he’s not going to give us anything decent to work with!” Ressler exclaimed rather than asked. 

 Cooper just shook his head. 

 “Why did he call you ‘Lizzie’? Have you come across him before?” Cooper asked Liz. 

 “No, sir. Never. I don’t know why…he’s probably just trying to throw me off. I think he wishes he had more control, so he plays games with me to get on top.” She said, and then realizing how that sounded, she blushed slightly. 

 Cooper considered this for a long moment. 

 “What if we give him more control?” He asked her and Ressler. 

 Liz’s eyes widened somewhat with surprise and Ressler had a look of disapproval on his face.

 “How so?” She asked.

 “We could let him meet with you somewhere else, unrestrained, let him feel like he’s in control. He might open up.” Cooper said. 

 Liz was getting nervous already. 

 “With all do respect, sir, I don’t think that’s the wisest plan.” Ressler said, echoing Liz’s sentiments. 

 “I understand, Ressler, but as long as we monitor everything closely, and provided Agent Keen is willing, this could get us the intel we need.” He said. 

 Liz found herself nodding, despite her nervousness. 

 “It’s a plan, then. Ressler, organize surveillance with Aram, please.” Cooper said. 

 Cooper and Liz went back to Reddington’s holding cell. He was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed and he gazed only at Liz as they approached. 

 “What is it you really want from us, Reddington?” Cooper asked, testing his hypothesis. 

 Red finally took his gaze away from Liz and fixed it on Cooper.

 “I would sell my soul, or what’s left of it, to have an evening out with Agent Keen.” He said. 

 Liz blushed furiously and didn’t take her eyes off the floor for a very long time. Cooper’s hypothesis seemed to be on the right track. 

 “What if we give it to you, with some minor security measures of course, would you give us more intel in return?” Cooper asked. 

 Red looked very smug as he looked back at Liz. 

 “Absolutely.” He said. 

 Liz was starting to feel dirty, like she was being pimped out by the FBI. She swore under her breath but then she thought about the valuable information she would get. She also remembered agreeing to Cooper’s plan when they discussed it in his office. 

 “…Where would you like to go?” She asked Red, trying not to sound worried. 

 “I’ll give you the address of my favorite hotel…” Red said. 

 Cooper and Liz were both questioning their plan, but Red continued. 

 “We can meet in a very comfortable suite and I can enjoy the pleasure of your company while I sip some expensive scotch.” He said. 

 “You can have some champagne, perhaps…” Red said to Liz. 

 “I won’t be drinking alcohol.” She said curtly. 

 Red looked back at Cooper. 

 “So when are you turning me loose, Harold?” He asked. 

 “We’re not turning you loose, Reddington. You’ll be escorted to the hotel.” Cooper said firmly. 

 Red was suddenly unamused, but he agreed. 

 “Very well.” He said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was at home, trying to get ready for her meeting with Red. She tried on a few different outfits and wondered how a person is supposed to dress to meet in a hotel with a notorious criminal. Liz wasn’t pleased with her professional attire; he didn’t seem to take her seriously as an FBI agent anyway, so what was the point of wearing work clothes? She didn’t want to dress in anything ’sexy’ because Reddington clearly found her attractive. Liz decided on a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans; she’d look casual and she’d be comfortable. 

 Liz put lipgloss on, then she thought better of it and wiped it off with a tissue, then she refused to let Reddington dictate her appearance, so she re-applied it. She stubbornly went back into her room and swapped the t-shirt for a blue tank top with a scoop neck. She then grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. Liz drove to the hotel, using her GPS to guide her because she wasn’t sure where it was. It was, of course, the ritziest hotel she’d ever seen. She met with Ressler and Aram before going inside. 

 “Agent Keen, I have two things for you. One is a recording device and one is a tracking device.” Aram told her. 

 Aram awkwardly tried to figure out where to place the recording device, so Liz took it and clipped it to the front of her bra. She took the tracking device and put it just inside her shoe. Aram nodded his approval. 

 “You’re all set then. Good luck.” He said. 

 “We’ll be with you every step of the way, Liz. We’re ready to get you out of there the second he tries anything.” Ressler said, expecting trouble. 

 Liz swallowed hard. 

 “Okay.” She said quietly. 

 She went into the hotel and rode the elevator to the tenth floor. There were about twenty floors, so she wondered why Reddington didn’t choose the penthouse, which would’ve been even fancier. Liz arrived on the tenth floor and saw some FBI agents in the doorway of the suite next to Reddington’s. They nodded at her and then closed the door. She hesitantly knocked on Red’s door and he opened it. He was wearing different clothes: a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of gray trousers. 

 Red stepped aside for Liz to enter and he noticed her casual yet revealing outfit. The blue tank top that emphasized her eyes was so low-cut, he could see some of her cleavage and the skinny jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination. He wondered why she’d chosen that outfit. Liz smelled a very expensive, subtle scent as she walked past Reddington and unexpectedly, she felt turned on. She mentally scolded herself as she walked over to the living room area. She stood, waiting to see where Red would sit. 

 “Please, sit anywhere you feel comfortable.” He said. 

 Liz sat down in the armchair, removing the possibility of Red sitting next to her. He sat across from her, on the love-seat. She crossed her legs tightly and nervously rubbed her scar once again. 

 “Would you like a drink?” Red asked, gesturing to the bottle of scotch on the coffee table. 

 “I told you, I’m not drinking alcohol during this meeting.” She said emphatically. 

 She realized how harsh she sounded and she corrected it. 

 “Sorry. No, thank you.” She said, trying to act more normally. 

 “It might help you _relax_ …” Red suggested. 

 Liz smirked sarcastically. 

 “Are you ready to give me the intel now?” She asked. 

 Red calmly picked up one of the empty glasses from the tray on the coffee table, slowly unscrewed the cap from the brand new, very expensive bottle and poured a small quantity into the glass. Liz was nearly jumping out of her seat with impatience. He took a sip, savored it, then gave her a smouldering look. 

 “Not yet…” He said. 

 Liz contemplated just walking out but then she thought about Cooper’s reaction to the failed mission and she changed her mind. She uncrossed her legs and then recrossed them the other way. Red stared at her legs for a noticeable length of time and then he tilted his head as he smirked at her. Red surveyed her body and was undressing her with his eyes when she interrupted the process. 

 “When will you be ready?” She asked. 

 “I’ll let you know, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Agent Keen.” She reminded him once again. 

 Liz didn’t like having Reddington in control of the situation. 

 “It doesn’t work like that. We gave you what you wanted, now you give us what we want.” She said, leaning forward.

 “What I wanted…was an evening with you. It’s been about five minutes. You need to give me time, _Agent Keen_ , and then I’ll give you what you want.” He said. 

 The tone of his voice sent a chill down her spine, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She softened a little and leaned back in her chair, realizing she’d have to wait. She sighed quietly in resignation. 

 “Thank you.” He said.

 Liz was surprised. 

 “For what?” She asked. 

 “For staying.” He said, almost sounding lonely.

 “…You’re welcome.” She said. 

 Liz found herself being drawn to Red’s eyes and she gazed into them for a while. He gazed back at her in his usual intense manner. Liz started to feel nervous again and she could almost hear her heart pounding in the uncomfortable silence. She looked away and shifted in her chair. 

 “I like that color on you…” Red said quietly. 

 Liz turned to look at him and then down at her tank top. 

 “No, I mean the berry color on your lips…” He said. 

 Liz immediately blushed and felt self-conscious; she pressed her lips together, but that made matters worse, judging by Red’s expression. 

 “So what would you like to talk about in the meantime, Reddington?” She asked, still blushing. 

 “You…” He said. 

 “I’m not here to tell you about myself. Besides, there’s not much to tell.” She said dismissively. 

 “There’s plenty to tell. You’ve led an interesting life thus far, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz forgot to correct him this time. 

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 “I know a lot about you, but not as much as I would like.” He said. 

 “…How do you know about me? Have we met before or something?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

 Red smiled lightly at her. 

 “Not exactly. But believe me when I say I’ve had my eye on you for a long time.” He said. 

 Liz felt her heart jump into her throat at the thought. She started anxiously rubbing the scar again. She was very curious but she wasn’t sure if she’d like to know more. 

 “Can we talk about something else, please?” She said. 

 “I’m making you uncomfortable.” He noted. 

 “A little!” She said nervously. 

 Red smirked and took a sip of scotch. He put the glass on the coffee table and just stared at Liz. He audaciously patted the space on the love-seat beside him, and Liz gaped at him. Red didn’t say anything so there was nothing suspicious being transmitted from her microphone to her fellow agents. 

 Liz was stunned by Red’s arrogance, but she felt a little excited and flattered at the same time. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she stood up from the armchair. She felt reckless as she stepped closer to the love-seat and sat down. Her heart was racing again and she smelled his wonderful scent. Liz felt her cheeks get warm as Red turned to face her, putting his arm on the back of the love-seat. 

 Liz gave him a shy, sidelong glance. She felt like a nervous, trembling, little girl next to Reddington. He had to be the most unsettling, intense person she’d ever met. She didn’t know why she also felt aroused. Liz turned to face him and she watched to see what he would do next. She was enjoying the opportunity to study him up close and feel his warm presence close to her. She could see the deep green of his eyes and take in every detail about him. 

 Red leaned closer to Liz, and she looked anxious. Liz thought he was going to kiss her but he paused close to her face. 

 “Let’s go to the lounge on the ground floor, Agent Keen. I’m sure you’ll be much more comfortable there. I’ll tell you all about the next devious plot…” He said. 

 Liz was puzzled as to why he was speaking so close to her. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 Red got up and offered his hand to Liz, so she took it—to be polite, she told herself. They went out of the suite, down the hall and stood in front of the twin elevators. As they waited, Red touched his hand gently to Liz’s cheek and she blushed while he trailed down to the front of her tank top; she had no idea why she was letting him do this, but all of a sudden, he had the microphone in his hand. He closed his fist around it, then he bent down and deftly removed the tracking device from her shoe. Again, Liz just stood there in a daze, not able to do anything. Both elevators dinged and opened. Red gently placed the tracking device in the right elevator and reached for the ground floor button. He then escorted Liz through the rapidly closing door of the left elevator. He inserted a key and pushed the button for the top floor. 

 Liz felt a little faint as her heart raced and she realized that she was essentially allowing Reddington to abduct her. When the door opened, Red grasped her hand and she resisted for a moment but she gave in and went with him. They walked past a hotel cleaner’s cart and Red delicately dropped the microphone into the garbage container. Liz watched him as they walked, feeling excited, nervous and very foolish. She wanted to know what he was going to do and she wanted to know more about him. They went through a door at the end of the hall and up some stairs, coming out onto the roof. 

 A surprisingly quiet helicopter was on the roof and a pilot was inside. Red escorted Liz to the helicopter. She paused and stalled again as she studied him. 

 “I think you want to come with me, Elizabeth, otherwise you wouldn’t have let me get this far.” He said. 

 Liz realized he was right. She didn’t know what to say so she just got into the helicopter. She tried to rationalize what she was doing, tried to convince herself it would be okay, and she even tried dismissing it as temporary insanity. The helicopter started up and Liz ran her hands over her face, in shock. She seriously wondered about her sanity, but she was brought out of her thoughts by Red giving her a headset to wear. They both put them on and then Red spoke. 

 “Where would you like to go, Lizzie?” He asked cheerfully. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “I don’t know…I don’t even know why I’m doing this. I should go back.” She said. 

 “You’re doing this because you’re adventurous…and we’ll go back later. Don’t worry…nothing bad will happen to you.” He said. 

 Liz found herself believing him. 

 Red held his hand out in front of her. 

 “Cell phone.” He said. 

 Liz slowly grabbed the phone from her purse and handed it to him. Red took the battery and SIM card out and put them both in a bottle of water, then he put the phone in a little garbage bag in the helicopter. Liz was still in shock. If this was really happening, it was definitely temporary insanity on her part. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Ressler and Aram noticed silence, static and rustling noises from the microphone; they checked the CCTV for Liz and Reddington and couldn’t see them in the lounge where they were supposed to be, so they got the other agents to search the hotel, including Reddington’s suite. They found a note that read “Be back later. RR”, which they brought to Ressler. Ressler went ballistic but there wasn’t much they could do since the devices and CCTV weren’t helping. Aram tried to trace her cell phone, but it wasn’t working. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was following Red’s lead as they walked away from the helicopter and went to a car with tinted windows. Red opened the back door for her and she got in. She couldn’t see the driver through the black plexiglass screen. Red got in the other side and sat next to her.

 “Still no idea where you’d like to go?” He asked. 

 Liz stared at him, then shook her head. 

 “Well, it’s up to me, then. I’ll take you to one of my safe houses.” Red said, putting on tinted glasses. 

 Liz kept staring at him and then she looked out the window to watch their journey. Her psychology background was swirling around in her head; was this Stockholm syndrome? A delusion? Hallucination? Folie a deux? She was lost in thought when the car slowed down and parked. Liz looked out the window at an impressive riverfront mansion.

 “This is a safe house?” She asked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Come with me.” He said. 

 They both got out and walked to the front door of the mansion. Red used a key and let Liz in first. He then closed the door and locked it behind them. Liz felt butterflies in her stomach as she took in her surroundings. It was a beautiful place, and the anxiety wasn’t caused by being there. It was caused by the fact that she was alone in it with Raymond Reddington after absconding with him while on a mission with the FBI. Red watched as Liz just stood still with her hands on her arms as if she were trying to comfort herself. 

 Red took his shoes off and Liz followed suit, especially after studying the amazingly shiny white and black checkered floor.

 Liz just stood there nervously again. 

 “Everything’s going to be okay…” He said, putting his hands on her upper arms. 

 Liz wanted to believe him, but the anxiety still wasn’t going away. 

 “Red…I shouldn’t be here.” She said quietly. 

 Red was pleased to hear his nickname from her lips. He smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her further into the mansion. They came to a dining room, somehow already laid out with platters of food including gourmet appetizers and champagne. Liz thought this was all very strange, but as nerve-wracking as it was being around Red, it still wasn’t unpleasant. 

 “Please, sit.” He said, pulling the chair out for her. 

 Liz sat and put her purse on the floor nearby. 

 “…What exactly are we doing here, Reddington?” She asked. 

 Red was mildly disappointed to be relegated to his formal name again. 

 “We are…going to enjoy one another’s company for a while, without the presence of the FBI.” He said as he sat down next to her. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 “Help yourself!” He said, pushing the platters of food closer to her. 

 Liz reluctantly took a piece of mango and it was amazing, so she had another. Red smiled and had some grapes. Liz kept glancing at him, wondering how this polite, charming, eccentric man became one of the most wanted criminals. Red noticed Liz looking at him, so he smiled at her and then saw her cheeks turn pink again. He thought it was sweet that she kept blushing in his presence. Clearly, he was having some sort of effect on her. 

 “Did you know this mansion was built in nineteen-twenty-one by a well known Swedish architect? He created it for his own family.” Red said, looking around. 

 Liz was wondering why he was telling her this, but she smiled at him. Red so enjoyed seeing her smile. 

 “You have such a beautiful smile, Lizzie…” He said. 

 She became self-conscious and stopped smiling. 

 “Um…thanks.” She said. 

 “I’d love to see it again…perhaps I could tell you a joke or…are you ticklish?” He said. 

 Liz scoffed at his inappropriate question. She needed to change the subject. 

 “So what happened to the architect and his family? Did they live here?” She asked. 

 “Yes. It remained in the family until his grandsons squandered all their money and sold it…to me.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 “Would you like a tour?” He offered. 

 Liz was grateful for the distraction. 

 “Sure.” She said. 

 They got up and Red offered his arm to Liz like a gentleman. Liz was curious again, so she hooked her arm around his and unnecessarily ran her hand over his bicep. Red smirked. He took her on a guided tour of the drawing room, study, indoor pool which was functional and clean, several spacious bathrooms, bedrooms, another study and then the master bedroom. 

 “Like everything else in this mansion, the master bedroom is _fully_ functional and _extremely_ comfortable…” Red said, turning the light on. 

 Liz stepped away from him and then her stomach did a few somersaults when Red followed her. They looked into each other’s eyes and Liz noticed she was breathing rapidly. 

 “I should be getting back…” She said, but she didn’t move. 

 Red took a calculated risk and moved even closer to Liz as she stared at him. He read her body language as he brought his hand towards her; he lightly brushed her bare shoulder and the touch felt electric to both of them. Liz didn’t pull away as Red’s hand delicately travelled down her arm, creating goosebumps. Red then brought his hand close to her cheek and she let him touch her face. She couldn’t help closing her eyes for a second and leaning into his hand. They both realized where this was going, and Liz got nervous again. She gently backed away and walked over to the doorframe, putting her hand on it. 

 “I _really_ should go, Red.” She said. 

 Liz paused in the doorframe and felt like leaving would be something she’d regret for the rest of her life, so she suddenly turned around to face him. Red took full advantage of her ambivalence; he walked over to her, studied her face and brought his lips close to hers. Liz was transfixed as she breathed in his scent and felt his warm body very close to hers. She parted her lips in anticipation and watched Red get closer. He very lightly brushed his lips against hers and she still didn’t back away; to the contrary, she reciprocated. Liz was so drawn to Red in that moment, she instinctively pressed her lips gently against his, forming a kiss. 

 Liz felt weak in the knees as she felt Red’s lips move on hers. The kiss started off very delicate but gradually became more passionate. Liz hesitantly put her hands on Red’s chest and as soon as she did, he put his hands on her back. Liz’s heart was pounding and she felt shaky all over. Red was savoring every second of this time with Lizzie, imprinting it on his memory including how she tasted, how soft her lips were, how her hands timidly explored his chest, how she lightly trembled under his hands. Liz felt Red’s tongue slide between her lips and she eagerly gave it full access. Their kiss was searingly sexy and Liz felt a warm, pleasurable tension building in her lower abdomen. 

 Red ran his hands over Liz’s back and gently pulled her body closer to his. He then felt her breasts brush against his chest and her hands caressed the back of his neck. Liz felt Red’s tongue go in and out of her mouth, mimicking what he wanted to do to her, and she released some wetness into her panties. She moaned very quietly, but Red heard it, and it encouraged him. He let his hands wander down to her butt. Liz held his shoulders as they continued kissing deeply and Red suddenly grabbed her butt and pulled her against him. She felt weak in the knees again as she felt the hard bulge against her groin and she craved feeling it properly, between her legs. 

 Liz was breathless when they broke the kiss and she blushed as she looked at Red while still pressing against his erection. Red pushed against her and she made a small whimpering sound. He gently held her waist and guided her backwards toward the bed. When the back of her legs connected with the bed, Red paused to give Lizzie a chance to back out, but she didn’t budge. She was looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks, parted lips and lustful eyes, so he pressed forward and she sat on the edge of the bed and lay back. 

 Red loomed over Liz and kissed her lips and then her neck. Liz parted her thighs and Red settled between them. She felt his hardness push firmly against her clit and she whimpered again. 

 “Do you like that, Lizzie?” He asked softly, looking at her. 

 “Yes…” She said very quietly. 

 So Red rubbed against her several times until she was trembling again, this time because she was close to climaxing. Red worried he might come in his pants, so he stopped. They were both breathing heavily as he pulled away. Liz felt disappointed at the loss of his warm body on hers, but she watched him raptly as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Red worked his way down, untucked the shirt, finished undoing it and took it off. Liz surveyed his bare chest, abdomen and arms. He leaned forward, kissed her gently and then tugged the bottom of her tank top. Liz arched up and let him take it off and he kissed her collarbone and down between her breasts, making her sigh. 

 Red grasped Liz’s waistband of her skinny jeans and when she nodded, he pulled them down. She lifted her butt and he pulled them off along with her socks. He raked his eyes over her as she lay in front of him in her bra and panties. Neither of them could really believe this was happening. Liz sat up and took her bra off as Red watched. She dropped the bra on the floor next to the bed and looked back up at Red. He gently kissed her again and his hands warmly cupped her breasts, causing her nipples to harden. He caressed her and rubbed her erect nipples with his palms. Red then reached down for Lizzie’s panties and she lifted her butt for him to take them off. The panties dropped to the floor near the other clothes and then Red looked at her fully exposed body. 

 Liz watched Red unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers. She noticed his scars as he took off his trousers and socks. Her heart went out to him, especially because she knew how horrific it was to be in a fire. Red stood in his boxers and Liz could see his length from the way they were tented. She felt herself getting more wet and she blushed again. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them while Liz gazed lustfully at his erection. She felt a gush between her folds. 

 “Move back, Lizzie…” He instructed. 

 Liz shifted backwards into the center of the large bed so that her head was just below the pillows. Red got on the bed and Liz felt her stomach do another somersault; she thought he looked predatory, which unnerved her as well as turned her on. She spread her legs wide for him and he looked down. Red then moved down, putting his face between Lizzie’s legs. He touched his tongue to her sensitive folds and she jumped a little. He gently grasped her hips as he ran his tongue over her, revelling in her taste and her scent. Red felt Lizzie trembling as he rubbed her clit with a pointed tongue. He dipped down to taste the wetness that was starting to escape from her opening. It felt and tasted exquisite on his tongue and he heard Liz moan. 

 Red wanted to keep pleasuring her with his mouth but he also wanted to thrust deep inside her body. He wanted to do so many things to Lizzie. He felt her push down so that the tip of his tongue almost entered her. Red could tell she was craving penetration, so he decided to pull away and get on top of her again. Liz felt his tip nudge at her opening and she moaned quietly and grasped Red’s shoulders. She couldn’t remember ever wanting someone inside her this badly. She squirmed as he waited, looking into her eyes. Liz was about to start begging Red when he finally pushed inside part of the way. Red closed his eyes with the intense pleasure and Liz’s eyelids also fluttered and closed. They both felt like they would climax in about five seconds, so Red kissed her softly to take some time. 

 Liz ran her hands over Red’s back but she felt him tense up, so she caressed his arms and shoulders again instead. He kissed and sucked her neck and neither of them cared if he left a mark. They were far too lost in their ecstasy to care about anything else. Red suddenly pushed further in, causing Liz to whimper. He looked at her face and could tell it was a whimper of pleasure rather than pain, so he went all the way. Liz dug her nails into Red’s shoulders and luxuriated in the comfortably full sensation; they fit perfectly together and he was hitting all the right spots as he began sliding in and out. She was so aroused and sensitive, she could feel every inch of him as he moved. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz said breathily. 

 “Mm…” Red concurred. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s inner walls eagerly accepting and surrounding him and sometimes squeezing him. He kissed her neck again, licking and then grazing her skin with his teeth. She made a humming noise and her thighs pressed against him. Red wanted this to last forever, but he felt the pleasure rapidly increasing. Liz felt the pleasure building in her as well, as Red quickened the pace and thrust harder. She suddenly shoved the pillows out of the way and grabbed the headboard. Red felt Lizzie roughly pushing herself onto him, almost crashing into him with each thrust. He felt her tightening around him and knew neither of them would last much longer. Liz was whimpering and panting as they concentrated on getting closer to release. 

 Red was mercilessly driving into Lizzie and she was being very vocal. She was so close to climaxing when she felt Red’s rhythm become erratic and she heard him moan next to her ear as he started coming. He continued thrusting as he spurted inside Lizzie and she felt how slippery they were with Red’s semen. She cried out with a mind-blowing orgasm. Liz let go of the headboard and grabbed Red’s shoulders again and she squeezed him with her thighs. Her inner walls kept clamping down on him as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Red slowed down but continued to slip in and out of Lizzie, causing her orgasm to last a very long time. When it finally faded, she shuddered under him and he stopped moving. 

 Liz and Red looked into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath. They were still somewhat in a daze as they studied each other. Red twitched inside Liz and she bit her lip and almost wished they could do it again already. He gently pulled out, which tickled both of them, since they were so sensitive. He lay down beside her as they still breathed heavily, waiting for their hearts to stop pounding. 

 Red was stupefied for a few minutes as he thought about they’d just done. Liz was in a very pleasant state of shock. She was still processing everything but she definitely had no regrets. She looked over at Red and she timidly brought herself closer to him. Liz watched for his reaction as she snuggled up to him. He startled her when he suddenly pulled her against him with his arm. 

 “Oh!” She said and then she giggled. 

 Red held her tightly as they quietly relaxed and thought about the situation. Reality was starting to creep back into their minds and Liz wondered what would happen to Red for their disappearing act tonight. He also wondered what might happen, but whatever his punishment would be, this was worth it. His mind went to a dark place as he thought about all the things he would endure for Lizzie. Red had already nearly died for her, killed for her, burned for her…

 “I’ll tell them you were a perfect gentleman, and that you gave me lots of good intel, and that you just wanted to be free for a while longer…but you’ll have to actually give me some intel to bring back.” Liz said. 

 Red looked at her. 

 “You don’t have to lie for me…” He said quietly. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 Neither of them wanted to go back to reality, but they knew they had to. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Liz and Red showed up at the black site and Liz cringed at the glares and angry questions Red got from Cooper and Ressler. Red was unfazed, however, and he just absorbed it all. 

 “I’m fine! Nothing happened, he just wanted to be free for a little while.” Liz said loudly, cutting into the stream of threats of charges and several hundred years in prison.

 Ressler, Cooper and Aram all looked at Liz. 

 “Reddington was kind to me, he didn’t hurt me, and we didn’t do anything illegal, so…end of story.” She said angrily.

 The three agents still stared at her. 

 “Did you play a part in this?” Ressler asked Liz. 

 “No! I just…understood that he wanted some freedom.” She said. 

 Cooper sighed. 

 “Alright. Let’s…figure out a compromise. Reddington, you can stay at the hotel instead of your holding cell, but you have to be supervised and in constant contact with us.” Cooper said. 

 “…With Elizabeth.” Red said. 

 Liz looked down and hoped she didn’t start blushing.

 “Fine. Constant contact with Agent Keen, since you seem to have formed a bond. But we need intelligence from you. No more stunts like this. We agree on this compromise now, you get some freedom, but the deal ends if you don’t provide intel. Is that clear?” Cooper said. 

 “Very clear, Harold.” Red said. 

 “Don’t test my patience more than you already have.” Cooper said, and then he went up the stairs to his office, closing the door somewhat loudly. 

 Ressler glared at Red and then walked away to his own office. Aram offered a polite smile to both Liz and Red and then he went behind his computer desk. 

 Liz and Red turned towards each other. 

 “Well…wanna give me some intel now?” Liz asked. 

 “Sure…” Red said. 

 They walked together and left the black site for Red’s hotel. 

 

(To Be Continued...)

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a one-shot but it was so fun to write, I've decided to continue!

 Liz was sitting next to Red on the love-seat in the hotel suite, trying to focus on getting some intel out of him. She glanced at him and he was looking at her ravenously. Red gazed at Lizzie, recalling everything about their lovemaking the night before. One time was not enough; in fact, he would never be able to get enough of her.

 “…You said you were going to give me some intel…” She said, unable to make eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. 

 Red ignored her and put his hand on her thigh. Liz took a deep breath in and quietly exhaled. 

 “Red…” She began.

 He trailed his hand upwards, sliding to her inner thigh as he moved. 

 “Red, we’ll both get in serious trouble if you don’t give me some information.” She said, trying to sound firm, but failing. 

 Liz instinctively parted her thighs slightly to give his hand better access to there they both wanted it. Red’s hand finished its journey and his fingers pressed gently against her, feeling her warmth. Liz closed her eyes and sighed quietly but then she regained her senses. 

 “The deal’s off if you don’t give me the intelligence you say you have…you won’t be able to meet with me anymore.” She said. 

 That worked. 

 Red took his hand away and seemed to switch off without hesitation. 

 “There’s a gang that nobody really knows exists…the members don’t boast about belonging, there aren't any easily identifiable characteristics like colors or tattoos, they don’t bother warring with other gangs, yet it is a gang. It’s a group of close-knit people who work together to achieve their nefarious goals. I happen to know who they are, and I’ll hand them to you on a platter. Now, can we carry on?” Red said, putting his hand back on her thigh. 

 Liz was a little astonished, but she was glad he finally gave her something to take back to Cooper. She was also glad they could carry on the way things were going. 

 “I just didn’t want to get in trouble.” She said, explaining her earlier resistance. 

 Red’s hand slid between her thighs again and put his mouth close to her ear. 

 “I know…but I think that deep down, you’re a naughty girl…” He said. 

 Liz felt herself instantly become wet. Red’s fingers rubbed her again and she parted her legs wider this time. He then slipped under the waistband of her pants and under her panties. He heard Lizzie subtly gasp as his hand connected with her bare, sensitive flesh. Liz blushed as Red went further down to feel how wet she was. His fingers were able to easily slip through and between her folds and he felt them being coated with her fluid. 

 “Mm…” Red responded and then he kissed her neck. 

 He continued gently caressing her with his fingers and then he pressed firmly back and forth on her clit. Liz moaned and ground her hips into his hand. 

 “That’s it, Lizzie…” He encouraged her to enjoy herself. 

 Red’s voice sent a shiver along Liz’s spine, further arousing her. She pushed against his hand in a steady rhythm. 

 “That’s my girl…” He said in her ear. 

 Red saw the concentration on her face and knew she was getting closer to climaxing, so he gently slid one finger inside. Liz whimpered and as she felt her inner walls relax, she craved more. Red pulled his finger out almost all the way and added a second, eliciting a loud moan of satisfaction from Lizzie. His fingers stroked her, focusing on pressing delicately toward the front of her body. He put his thumb on her clit, gently rubbing it, and she started panting. 

 “Oh…Red…” She breathed. 

 Red kissed Liz’s neck again but then he just watched her face as she was in total bliss. He felt her tensing up and she started whimpering again as she pushed against his hand. 

 “Come for me, Lizzie…” He said. 

 Liz suddenly saw stars behind her eyelids as she was overtaken by an immense orgasm. She arched her back and pushed herself roughly against Red’s hand, forcing his fingers deeper. He slid them in and out with each wave of pleasure, driving her crazy. She panted and squirmed, still orgasming for several moments. When it finally died down, Liz slumped against the back of the love-seat, letting out a high pitched sigh. Red smirked and slowly pulled his fingers out and removed his hand from her panties. 

 Liz glanced at Red and was surprised when he put his fingers in his mouth, cleaning off her juices with his tongue. She blushed furiously. She was even more surprised to see him politely take out his handkerchief to dry his fingers and then put it back into his pocket. He crossed his legs and looked smug as he watched her. She just gaped at him. 

 “Enzo Reyes is one of the gang members.” Red said, as if nothing had happened. 

 Liz had to effortfully close her mouth and get over her shock. 

 “…Okaaaay.” She said. 

 Red just sat there, smiling fondly at her. 

 “I once shot Reyes in the head…to his credit, he survived and carried on with his gang.” Red said, chuckling. 

 Liz wondered what she’d gotten herself into. Clearly, she was dealing with a very unusual, dangerous man. 

 “I should…take this info back to Cooper…” She said. 

 “Agreed. But it _is_ nine p.m. Why don’t you stay the night and do it in the morning?” He said. 

 Liz felt nervous and excited. 

 “Um…” She said quietly. 

 “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 “Excellent! I’ll get us some wine.” He said. 

 Liz just stared at him and then at the empty space beside her as he went to open and pour the wine. When Red returned, he handed her a glass of red wine and sat down. They both took a sip and it was delicious and obviously unbelievably expensive. Liz was enjoying it, so she smiled at Red, who smiled charmingly in return. 

 “May I ask you a personal question, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” She said, not knowing what to expect. 

 “What do you like to wear to bed?” He asked. 

 “Uh….” She began. 

 “Because I bought an assortment of items for you so you can wear something to bed…unless you prefer to sleep in the nude.” He said. 

 Liz was blushing again. 

 “That was…” She began once more. 

 “Oh it was nothing.” He said. 

 “I was going to say presumptuous.” She said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “I figured you might…stay here at some point and you would need something to wear.” He said. 

 Liz nodded slowly. 

 “You’ll find them in the bedroom. Please help yourself to the items and to anything else in here, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay…thanks.” She said. 

 “You’re very welcome.” He said. 

 After finishing their glasses of wine, Liz went to look through the sleepwear. She chose a set of matching satin tank top and short shorts with lace trim; they were a gorgeous ocean blue. She went into the bathroom to put them on and she discovered they fit perfectly, which was odd enough. Then she discovered an extra toothbrush, women’s razor, the body wash and shampoo she likes and even some pads and tampons in the cupboard. This was all very bizarre, but she appreciated being able to wash up and brush her teeth and to have anything else she might need. 

 When Liz came out of the bathroom, Red ogled her and he was pleased with her choice of pyjamas. 

 “You are so beautiful…” He said quietly. 

 Liz glanced down at the floor for a moment and then looked back up at him. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Red got up from the love-seat and began unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt as Liz just watched raptly. He walked over to her and stood very close in front of her. 

 “If you don’t mind, I’m going to be presumptuous again…which side of the bed would you like?” He said. 

 “Um…whichever.” She said quietly. 

 “Very well.” He said, then went into the bathroom to get washed up before bed. 

 Liz was in a daze until he came out. She noticed he was wearing an undershirt and black satin boxers, and then she followed him into the bedroom. He turned the lamps on. She looked at the bed, then back at Red, then at the bed again. 

 “How about we both just sleep in the middle?” Red suggested.

 Liz felt her cheeks get warmer again, and then Red got on the bed and shifted closer to the middle, patting the space beside him. She hesitated for a moment before getting onto the bed and joining him in the middle. His amazing scent enticed and enveloped her as she came closer to him. His body was warm and inviting next to her, so she turned to face him. They gazed into each other’s eyes and Red noticed Lizzie’s eyes looked lustful. He lay still while she timidly put her hand on his cheek and then his neck and down to his chest. Her hand wandered over his chest, abdomen and then the waistband of his boxers. 

 They were still staring into each other’s eyes as Liz ran her hand lightly over the silk covering his rapidly growing erection. Liz stroked him through the silk and then slipped her hand inside to grasp him. Red closed his eyes for a moment as he savored the skin-on-skin contact. Liz luxuriated in his hot, smooth skin and how hard he was; she felt him thrust into her hand and she made a humming sound, causing Red to do it again. They were both extremely aroused and starting to breathe heavily. 

 Red suddenly took Lizzie’s hand away and got up; Liz watched him, biting her lip, as he took his undershirt and boxers off. Liz followed his lead and got up to take her tank top and shorts off. They looked at each other’s bodies across the bed and then they both got back on it and met in the middle. They knelt on the mattress, very close to each other, and Liz put her hands on Red’s chest while he put his hands on her back. They pressed their lips together and kissed gently. 

 The kiss quickly turned passionate and Liz moaned as she felt Red’s tongue enter her mouth. Red then guided his erection between her legs and rubbed his tip against her clit repeatedly. Liz began trembling lightly and she grasped his shoulders to steady herself. 

 “Are you ready for me, Lizzie?” He asked in his low, sexy voice. 

 “Oh god yes.” She blurted out.

 Red smirked.

 “Then turn around and get on your hands and knees…” He instructed. 

 Liz nearly fainted with excitement but she did as he said. She felt nervous and she was breathing quickly as she waited. Red studied Lizzie from behind as she eagerly waited in position. This was infinitely better than anything he imagined. He got behind her and noticed she was still trembling lightly and she arched her back so her butt was sticking up more. 

 Liz sighed shakily as Red ran his hands over her back and butt. She felt like she was soaking wet now and she was. As soon as Red positioned himself at her opening, his tip was coated in her warm fluid. When he nudged inside, he slid in further than they anticipated because she was so slippery. Liz whimpered as he pushed all the way in. Her limbs felt weak and shaky as he slowly pulled back and then thrust in again, over and over. 

 Red was enraptured by the whimpering sounds Lizzie was making and how her body was responding to him. Her hips trembled under his hands as he held her and pulled her against him. He quickened the pace and she was panting and grasping the blankets. She arched her back and pushed against him, meeting his thrusts as best she could without any leverage. 

 “Oh! I’m so close, Red!” Liz panted. 

 Red was encouraged to thrust harder and faster. They could hear some slight wet noises, which further excited them. Red was surprised when Lizzie lowered herself onto her forearms, with her head down. 

 “Harder!” She begged. 

 He thought he was being too rough with her but she suddenly squealed with pleasure as her orgasm hit her. She clamped down around him and he came, gushing repeatedly for several long moments. Liz felt herself approaching another orgasm as Red slipped in and out gently a few more times. 

 “Ohhh keep going, Red…please don’t stop.” She said breathily. 

 Red was very sensitive and continuing was driving him crazy, but he wanted to give Lizzie what she wanted. He kept moving inside her until she shuddered and whimpered with another orgasm. They both stopped moving and caught their breath. Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and they gingerly lay down beside each other. 

 “Oh my god…” She said, and then she giggled happily. 

 “You _are_ a naughty girl, Lizzie. I knew you had it in you.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz blushed and realized she did go a little wild this time, but she couldn’t help it. Red clearly enjoyed it, though. After cooling down for a few minutes, she snuggled up to him and they put their arms around each other.They both felt worn out and extremely satisfied, so sleep came easily. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 Liz slowly awoke and she realized she was pressed against Red’s nude body, with her head on his shoulder. She felt so excited about what happened last night, she started smiling as she opened her eyes. She looked up at him and he was awake, smiling lightly at her.

 “Hello, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Hi…” She said, blushing a little. 

 Red brushed Liz’s hair away from her face and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, then he slid his hand over her shoulder, down her side to her waist. Lizzie squirmed slightly as Red’s fingers danced gently over her waist. 

 “Oh…you _are_ ticklish.” He said, delighted to find this out. 

 Liz giggled as he briefly tickled her. 

 “Would you…do something for me, Lizzie?” He asked quietly. 

 “…What…” She said cautiously, not knowing what to expect. 

 “I would _love_ to watch you play with yourself…will you do that?” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him and started blushing again. 

 “Um…now?” She said timidly. 

 “Yes…” He said, taking hold of her hand.

 Red guided Liz’s hand down her abdomen to between her legs, and she lay on her back submissively, letting him do whatever he wanted. He pressed her hand against herself and heard her sigh quietly. He put his mouth to her ear. 

 “You can watch me, too…” He said. 

 Liz felt herself get wet and she started craving stimulation between her legs, so she began pressing gently on her clit with Red’s hand still overtop of hers. 

 “Mm…” Red sounded his approval. 

 He let go of her hand and watched Lizzie spread her legs very wide. He knelt between her legs and Liz propped her head on the pillow so she could watch him. Red began stroking his erection and Liz blushed and made a small whimpering sound. Her fingers went in slow circles over her clit; she was purposefully taking her time and being gentle, otherwise this would be over in about thirty seconds. She exhaled loudly and gazed lustfully at his hand moving over himself. 

 Red’s eyes burned ravenously into Liz as she glided her middle finger between her inner lips, dipping into the wetness. She brought some of her fluid back up to her clit and rubbed it. She moaned and then moved her middle finger back to her opening. Liz gently pushed it inside and moved it in and out several times. She watched Red’s hand gripping a little tighter as he moved faster. He focused on the tip and the spot just past the tip, and Liz could see some precum forming and then he used it to lubricate his movements. 

 “Oh god…” She whispered. 

 Liz pushed her index finger inside to join her middle finger, thrusting forcefully. Red saw the urgency of her pace and the sheer pleasure on her face, so his hand quickened, tightening every time he went over his tip so it felt like he was entering Lizzie over and over again. He watched her continue thrusting her fingers inside and then use her other hand to rub her clit. He couldn’t help starting to come, but Liz was thrilled. Red spurted his warm semen onto Lizzie’s lower abdomen and she tensed up, crying out with a massive orgasm. Her fingers continued to move on and inside herself until the waves of pleasure died down. 

 They both caught their breath and moved their hands away from themselves. 

 “That was…” Liz began, but words failed her. 

 “…Wonderful.” Red said, hovering over and kissing her neck, cheek and lips. 

 “Mhmm.” She agreed weakly while he kissed her. 

 Red then took her hand and put her two fingers in his mouth, causing her to blush furiously once again. Liz watched him raptly as he did this and then as he got a few tissues from the bedside table. He lovingly wiped her lower abdomen and then crumpled the tissues and tossed them into the wastebasket near the bedside table. Liz was still blushing; Red had the singular ability of making her blush almost constantly. 

 “I suppose we should get ready for the day now…” He said, smiling softly at her. 

 Liz just nodded. 

 Red gave her a quick kiss on the nose and then he got out of bed. Liz somewhat shakily sat up and just watched him go into the bathroom. 

 “Are you coming?” He asked from inside the bathroom. 

 Liz realized he fully intended her to shower with him, as she heard the water come on. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror and almost laughed; her hair was a mess and she looked flushed and dazed. Liz stepped into the shower to join Red and he smiled warmly at her. She picked up the bottle of shampoo, the same kind she uses at home, and put some in her hand. She lathered up her hair and Red enjoyed the scent. When she rinsed the shampoo out, he took the bottle of her favorite conditioner and put a small amount in the palm of his hand. 

 “You could use a little conditioner…” Red said, looking at the tangled tresses. 

 Liz chuckled, and she smiled as she felt him massage it into her hair and scalp for her. 

 “Oh that feels so good…” She said, closing her eyes. 

 “You need to be pampered more often, Lizzie.” He said, hoping she would let him pamper her frequently. 

 “Mmm…” She hummed. 

 Red rinsed Lizzie’s hair and then she turned around, smiling at him. He delighted in her smile. 

 “Did you enjoy that?” He asked softly. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Liz picked up the body wash, also identical to the one she had at home, and used it. Red used a bar of soap that smelled fantastic and Liz luxuriated in the scent, committing it to memory. Once they were finished rinsing off, Red turned the water off and they both stepped out. 

 Red unfolded a huge, soft, fluffy towel and wrapped it around Lizzie. She smiled and started drying off while he unfolded another towel for himself. 

 “What a thoroughly pleasant morning.” Red said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red stood in front of Cooper in the briefing area of the black site. Aram and Ressler looked on. 

 “Sorry, sir. I wasn’t feeling well yesterday evening, so I didn’t meet with Reddington until this morning, and then we got stuck in traffic for a while…then I had to stop to get gas, and the nearest gas station was out of gas, so I had to drive to another one that was actually pretty far away—“ She rambled, coming up with a string of lies. 

 “Agent Keen.” Cooper said. 

 “Yes, sir?” Liz asked. 

 “The intel.” Cooper reminded her. 

 Liz’s mind went blank.

 “Uh…” She began, and she was so grateful when Red jumped in. 

 “I told Agent Keen about a gang…” He started. 

 Red gave the intel to Cooper while Liz just listened and tried to concentrate. Once the briefing was finished, Cooper asked to have a word with Liz. She walked with him up the stairs and into his office. 

 “Good work, Agent Keen. You managed to get Reddington to abide by the conditions of the deal.” He said. 

 “Oh, it was nothing…” She said. 

 “Are you still comfortable with this arrangement? If not, let me know and we can put him back in his holding cell for your meetings.” Cooper said. 

 “No! Um, no, he’s been…fine. Thanks for asking, though.” She said. 

 “Alright. Well, keep up the good work.” He said. 

 “Thank you, sir.” She said, and she left his office for the briefing area again. 

 “Everything okay?” Ressler asked Liz. 

 “Yep. Fine.” She said, smiling. 

 Ressler leaned closer. 

 “You know, if he tries anything again, we’ll revoke the deal and put him in a hole in the ground for the rest of his life.” He said. 

 “…He’s been good. Really. Very good.” She said. 

 Ressler looked a little disappointed, somehow. 

 “Okay.” He said, and then he walked away. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Red and Liz were sitting in an upscale cafe together after meeting with the task force. 

 “You might want to work on your lying…” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “I did my best.” She said. 

 “That’s what I’m afraid of…” He said. 

 They both chuckled. 

 “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but okay…I’ll work on improving my ability to lie.” She said. 

 Red smiled. 

 The server came up to their table and Red ordered for them. 

 “A chai latte for the young lady and an espresso for myself. Thank you.” He said. 

 The server nodded and walked away. 

 “How did you know I love chai lattes?” She asked. 

 “I just know, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “…You said you’ve had your eye on me for a long time…but when? For how long? I just discovered chai lattes last year.” She said. 

 Red smiled at her, just adoring her for a few moments. 

 “You don’t need to concern yourself with the logistics. Just enjoy your chai latte.” He said as the server came back with their drinks. 

 Liz stared at him for a while, then she sniffed the latte. She sighed and smiled at the scent. Red watched her gently blow on the top to cool it down before taking a sip. She cautiously tested the temperature and when it was okay, she took a sip. Liz realized Red was staring at her the whole time and she felt self-conscious. 

 “I like to make sure it’s not too hot before I drink it…I’ve burnt myself too many times.” She said, by way of explanation. 

 Red smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. 

 “You are…adorable.” He said quietly. 

 Liz glanced around, hoping no one heard this embarrassing tidbit of their conversation. 

 “So…who else is in this gang?” She said quietly, changing the subject. 

 After a moment, Red took a sip of espresso and gracefully put the cup down on its saucer. 

 “Some guy called Mayhew. He doesn’t seem to have a first name…Scott Williams, Dylan Fielding, Ahmed Fahad, Lana Evans, Li Chu…the list goes on.” He said. 

 “Oh okay. It’s a fairly large gang, then?” She asked. 

 “Very.” He said. 

 “Oh.” She said. 

 Liz brought out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse to write down the names, but Red put his hand on hers. She looked up at him. 

 “I’ll give all of the names to you and the task force, Lizzie, don’t worry.” He said. 

 “Okay…” She said, enjoying the feel of his warm hand on hers. 

 Liz noticed that all of a sudden, it felt like she and Red were the only people in the cafe. Gazing into his deep green eyes, the people and conversations around them faded into the background. It felt like they were on a very romantic, intense date together, even in the broad daylight in a busy cafe. His hand lingered on hers for a while, then he pulled away. Liz realized she was still holding the paper and pen, so she put them back in her purse. She took a few sips of her latte. 

 “I bet your lips taste like warm spices…” Red said, contemplating the taste of the chai on Lizzie.

 Liz blushed and looked around again. 

 “No one’s listening, sweetheart. I could say I want to lick every inch of your body and make you gush into my mouth…nobody cares.” He said. 

 Liz’s mouth opened in shock. 

 “Or how about...I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk normally for _days_ …see?” He said, looking around at the lack of response. 

 Liz had to close her mouth after a moment. She glanced around, embarrassed, but he was right. No one had heard or reacted. She giggled and shook her head in disbelief. Red gave her a devilish grin. 

 They finished their drinks and left the cafe together. 

 “I can’t believe what you said…!” She said as they walked. 

 “Can’t you? I was being very sincere…” He teased. 

 Liz laughed heartily, which delighted Red. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 They were sitting in Red’s hotel suite again. 

 “Would you like to write all the names down for the task force?” She asked.

 “Not yet. They have Enzo Reyes to work on for now…and besides, I like to keep everything in my head.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She conceded. 

 “Do you like astronomy, Lizzie?” Red asked spontaneously. 

 “Yeah, I do, actually.” She said. 

 “There’s a gang member called Orion…how cool is that?” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “Yeah, that is pretty cool.” She said, laughing. 

 “Where does he fit into the gang?” She asked. 

 “He’s a hitman…like I said…cool.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Sometimes, people’s names suit what they do.” She said. 

 “Indeed.” He said. 

 Silence fell over them and they gazed across the coffee table at each other. Liz studied Red’s face, his eyes, his immaculate appearance, his hands. She watched him put his elbow on the arm of the love-seat and rest his temple against his hand, just sitting, watching her in return. They both recalled the events of the morning as they looked at each other. Red felt himself getting hard and he noticed Lizzie’s eyes raking over him, especially the front of his trousers.  

 “I remember hearing of a forensic pathologist called Dr. Case…” She said, trying to ease the tension that was building between them. 

 “Excellent example.” He said. 

 They stared at each other again. 

 “…So, Red…do you have anything else for me?” She asked, referring to intel. 

 “I have something for you…” He said, brazenly unzipping his trousers. 

 Liz’s mouth fell open and she couldn’t believe his arrogance for a moment, but then she just got very aroused. 

 “Come here…” He said in his low, sexy voice. 

 Liz found herself going over to him, sitting next to him on the love-seat. She looked into his eyes as he took her hand and put it inside his boxers. She felt how hard he was, and instinctively grasped his erection. Liz stroked him several times, then pulled him out. Red was pleasantly surprised when she bent over his lap and took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes as she took him in as far as she could and used her hand to stroke his base. Liz used her mouth and hand in tandem to make it feel like long, continuous movements. She felt herself getting wet as she pleasured Red. He was getting lost in the sensations she was creating. 

 Liz heard Red sigh quietly and felt him gently push into her mouth. She quickened the pace and tightened her lips around him as well as her hand. Liz gently pulled away and Red watched her as she slowly ran her tongue over his tip repeatedly. She tasted precum and licked it as it gently flowed out. 

 “Mmm…Lizzie…” He moaned quietly. 

 Liz was encouraged, and she increased her efforts. After licking a few more times, she took him into her mouth again. She moved quickly, tightening her lips especially when she went just past the tip. Liz then concentrated on that spot, and Red tensed up. 

 “Lizzie…I’m going to come…” He said. 

 Liz hummed her approval and kept going on that favorite spot. Red sighed and gently pushed into her mouth as he came in powerful waves of pleasure. Liz swallowed each time it gushed into her mouth and she kept swallowing until it stopped. She delicately sucked as she pulled away, causing him to shudder lightly. She looked at him as she rose up. Liz smiled at Red’s very satisfied expression, and she noticed she’d gotten her panties very wet. 

 “Good god, Elizabeth.” Red said, covering himself with his boxers. 

 Liz giggled and she stood up when he grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. 

 “You don’t think I’d let you do that without reciprocating, do you?” He asked. 

 “Oh, you don’t have t—“ She was saying, as he pulled her closer. 

 Red stood up and Liz didn’t know what to expect. He gently pulled her toward the bedroom, so she just followed. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Red pulled Lizzie’s pants and panties down in one motion. She was surprised, but then she stepped out of them and took her socks off. She stood there, uncertain of what to do next. 

 “I want you to straddle my face.” He said. 

 Liz wasn’t sure she heard him correctly. She gaped at him while he lay back on the bed. 

 “I mean it. Come on, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She felt shy all of a sudden but he held his hand out, so she took his hand and got on the bed. Liz hesitated, so Red gently ran his fingers along her very wet, sensitive folds, reminding her of how aroused she was. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at him. 

 “Don’t be shy, sweetheart…I want to taste you.” He said softly. 

 Liz still felt shy but he’d finally convinced her to do this, so she carefully straddled his face. 

 “That’s my girl…” He said. 

 Liz held onto the headboard as she lowered herself and she felt Red gently touch his lips to her. Red caressed her butt, hips and thighs as he started licking her. Liz sighed shakily as his tongue languorously ran along her sensitive flesh from her clit down to her opening and back up, several times. Red flattened his tongue to rub Lizzie gently for a while, then he pointed it to firmly go over her clit. Liz moaned and made humming sounds, much to Red’s delight. He dipped his tongue into her opening to taste her fluid and then he pushed inside as much as possible, causing her to quietly gasp. He then went back to flicking his tongue firmly over her clit. 

 Liz whimpered and she moved over and against his tongue in a rhythm. Red could feel her thighs trembling and her clit was becoming much more firm. He so enjoyed feeling her squirm as he sent jolts of pleasure through her. He felt some wetness subtly flow out onto his chin, so he moved and put his mouth to her opening. Liz whimpered as she felt Red licking the wetness from her and gently sucking her inner lips. 

 “Oh…Red…” She whispered shakily. 

 Red moaned quietly in return, then he focused on her clit once again. This time, he increased his efforts and Liz was nearly overwhelmed by the relentless stimulation. She was trembling all over and tensing up. She moaned very loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red continued as Lizzie whimpered and moved against his mouth. She rapidly became too sensitive for the intense stimulation to her clit and she jumped and made a little “ooh!” sound as she pulled away. Red quietly chuckled, pleased with Lizzie’s reaction. 

 Liz felt like she could barely move, but she managed to change her position and get comfy beside Red. She looked at him with an astonished expression. He grinned and politely took his handkerchief out of his pocket, wiped his face and tossed the handkerchief on the floor. 

 “See, Lizzie? That was fun.” He said, looking smug. 

 Liz agreed with him, but she still felt puzzled by him. She wondered what went on behind those gorgeous green eyes of his. They lazed around in bed for a long while, relaxing and cuddling. Liz put her head on Red’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. They both sighed contentedly. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Liz and Red spent a long time in bed together, then Liz’s phone rang. It was Ressler.

 “Ressler?” She answered. 

 “Keen. We found out that Reddington and Reyes have a history. Apparently, Reyes made some kind of deal with Reddington and then tried to back out. Reddington shot him in the head right then and there…left him for dead. Reyes seems to be the only person who has ever survived crossing Reddington…he never left it to chance again after that.” Ressler said. 

 Liz was listening but also staring at Red as they lay in bed together. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 “Do you think this is a revenge mission? We don’t want to do Reddington’s dirty work for him.” Ressler said. 

 “Uh…” She began, watching Red smirk at her. 

 “You seem to have a good rapport with him. Try to find out why he’s giving us Reyes.” Ressler said. 

 “Okay. Will do.” She said. 

 “Talk soon. Bye.” He said. 

 “Bye.” She said, hanging up. 

 “What did Donald want?” Red asked, still smirking. 

 “Oh, it was nothing important.” She said. 

 Red looked at her skeptically. 

 “Remember what I said about your ability to lie?” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “He wants to know why you’re giving us Reyes. He thinks it’s just revenge.” She said. 

 Red just looked at her, so she continued. 

 “He thinks you shot Reyes because he pissed you off.” She said. 

 “I shot Reyes because he knew too much about my business. There’s a difference.” He said. 

 Liz looked away, wondering if there really was a difference. 

 “Anyway, it’s partly revenge and partly doing the world a favor, Lizzie. Reyes and his gang are despicable.” He said. 

 “Hm. Okay.” She said, nodding. 

 “If I wanted revenge, Reyes and the gang would no longer exist.” He said. 

 Liz realized that was true, so she believed him. She decided to snuggle up to Red again. He smiled as she pressed against him and put her hand on his chest. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was at the Post Office with her fellow agents, trying to convince them Red wasn’t just in this for revenge. 

 “He would’ve killed Reyes and the whole gang by now if he simply wanted revenge.” She said. 

 “Maybe he just didn’t know Reyes survived.” Ressler said. 

 “He knew. Reddington keeps tabs on everyone of interest to him. He knows everything about them.” She said. 

 “I agree.” Said Cooper. 

 Liz was relieved; she wanted to keep Red out of trouble and be able to continue meeting with him privately. 

 “Reddington wants to help the task force apprehend Reyes and the gang members. Aram, please get the surveillance ready.” Cooper added. 

 After the meeting, Liz yawned as she walked to her car. All of a sudden, Red stepped toward her from behind the pillar next to her car in the secure parking garage.

 “Jesus!” She said, almost dropping her keys. 

 “I’m sorry, Lizzie. Have you had dinner?” He asked. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “No…why?” She said. 

 “I’ll take you to a very nice restaurant.” He said. 

 “…Red, I’m exhausted…” She said. 

 “Then I’ll take you home, cook for you and give you a massage.” He said. 

 Liz considered this but she wasn’t sure she was ready to invite him into her home. 

 “Uh…how formal is the restaurant?” She asked instead. 

 “Formal…but I have a dress for you in the car.” He said, gesturing to a black sedan with tinted windows. 

 Liz sighed quietly but agreed, so she got into the car and Red sat in the backseat with her. 

 “This is my very good friend, Dembe.” He said, introducing the driver of the car. 

 “Hi, Dembe. Nice to meet you.” She said. 

 “Hello, Elizabeth. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said. 

  _Finally?_ She thought. 

 Dembe drove them to a very lovely looking restaurant in a vine-covered stone building. 

 “Thank you, Dembe. We’ll see you later.” Red said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

 Dembe nodded, and Liz and Red got out. Liz noticed Red was holding a sparkly navy blue dress for her. 

 “Where am I going to change?” She asked. 

 “We’ll go in through the back and you can change in the washroom.” He said. 

 “…They’ll allow that?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” He said. 

 Liz followed him around the back of the building and he let them in. A waiter was walking past and he nodded to Red. 

 “Good evening, sir.” The waiter said. 

 “I’ll wait here for you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz went into the washroom and it was empty, so she got out of her work clothes and put the dress on. It fit perfectly and made her eyes look even more blue. She was able to still wear the black heels she had on. She stuffed her work clothes into her handbag and came out of the washroom. Red smiled warmly and looked her up and down. 

 “Stunning.” He said. 

 Liz blushed a little and they walked to a table, where he pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in. He sat across from her. The waiter immediately came over and without looking at the menu, or having to ask, he ordered a very expensive bottle of wine and the mushroom risotto, which Liz loved. When the waiter left, she leaned forward. 

 “How did you—never mind.” She said. 

 Red smiled at her as the wine was poured for them. They tasted the wine and it was amazing. Liz smiled and started to relax a little. They had a very pleasant dinner together, enjoying the excellent food and wine and making small talk. When they finished, Red handed a wad of cash to the waiter, who was somehow unsurprised.

 “Share that with Alfred and tell him I recommend this place to everyone I know.” Red said. 

 The waiter nodded and thanked him, then walked away. Liz watched Red and then a waitress came by with a take-out bag. 

 “I got some of Dembe’s favorite dishes.” Red explained. 

 Liz smiled at the sweet gesture. They left through the front door and got into the waiting car. 

 “Here. Your favorites.” Red said, handing the bag to Dembe. 

 “Thank you, Raymond.” He said and put the bag on the passenger seat. 

 Red looked at Lizzie in the streetlights as they drove, noticing her dress twinkling like stars. Her eyes met his and he wanted her to stay with him at his hotel again tonight and for an indefinite length of time. Liz got butterflies in her stomach from the way Red was looking at her. She then felt his hand brush against hers and close around it. 

“Stay with me, Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz thought it sounded like he meant forever. 

 “Come to my hotel for the night.” He said as he forced himself to specify a shorter length of time. 

 “…I’m still exhausted.” She said as a disclaimer. 

 Red smiled. 

 “I know…I’ll give you that massage I mentioned, and I’ll let you sleep.” He said. 

 Liz smiled and giggled. 

 “That sounds good.” She said quietly. 

 Red was ecstatic to keep her so close to him and spend more time with her. The car pulled into the hotel lot and Red and Liz got out, bidding Dembe a good night. They went in and rode the elevator up to the tenth floor. Red opened the door for them and let her go in first. 

 “Thank you for dinner, Red. It was really nice.” Liz said, smiling lightly at him. 

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz glanced down shyly at hearing the term of endearment. She looked back into Red’s eyes. 

 “I’ll get changed…” She said. 

 “No…just take everything off.” He said gently. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “You said you’d let me sleep, Red.” She said. 

 “I will…I just don’t want clothing to get in the way of your massage.” He said softly. 

 Liz smirked and stepped closer to him. She surveyed his face and his eyes and she kissed him delicately on the lips. She then walked into the bedroom to take her clothes and shoes off. Red revelled in the soft kiss she’d just given him, then he sauntered to the bedroom doorway. Liz had left the door open, so he watched as she faced the other way, unhooking her bra and slipping out of it. She then pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. Sensing Red nearby, she turned around. Liz felt slightly nervous again as Red just gazed at her, but then he took his jacket off. She watched him take his shoes and all his clothes off. 

 Liz wondered once again if Red intended to let her sleep or if he was going to keep her up all night. He slowly approached her and put his hands on her upper arms. 

 “Lie down and relax, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She wasn’t sure if she could relax, what with both of them being naked and on the bed, but she gave it a try. She lay down on her front and rested her head directly on the bed instead of the pillow. Red smiled as he knelt beside her; he loved how Lizzie trusted him and how she let him pamper her and give her pleasure. He gently rubbed his hands up her back and grasped the muscles between her shoulders and neck, squeezing just firmly enough. He heard her sigh. 

 “Mmmmm.” She moaned as the stress melted away. 

 Liz felt Red’s warm, strong hands expertly squeezing the knots out of her muscles and rubbing her skin in places that needed to be touched. Red firmly stroked downward on either side of her spine, and she jumped involuntarily. She giggled and he smiled fondly at her. 

 “Sorry…” He said. 

 “It’s okay. It just tickled.” She said. 

 Red thought it was adorable, so he repeated the motion and she did it again. 

 “Red!” She laughed. 

 He delighted in hearing her giggle and feeling her squirm briefly under his touch. He also revelled in knowing such an intimate detail about her. Red ran his hands smoothly over her back, shoulders, arms, butt and legs. He then worked on massaging her feet, eliciting a moan from Lizzie. When he finished tending to her feet, he heard her breathing slowly and quietly. Red smiled as he realized she’d fallen asleep. He delicately got comfy beside her, covered them with the blanket and turned the lamp off. Red couldn’t remember a time when he felt this peaceful; he listened to Lizzie’s breathing as he drifted off to sleep. 

 In the morning, Liz woke up feeling well-rested and happy. She smiled as she did a big stretch. She looked over at Red who still had his eyes closed. He looked so sweet and peaceful, she had a hard time believing he was one of the most wanted criminals. Liz propped herself up and watched him sleep for a while longer. Red then woke up and, seeing Lizzie gazing at him, he smiled happily. 

 “Did you sleep well?” Red asked. 

 “Yes. That was the best sleep I’ve had a long time…thank you.” Liz said. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 “Did you have a good sleep?” She asked. 

 “I did. I can’t remember the last time I slept so well.” He said. 

 Liz felt even more drawn to Red at this moment, so she snuggled up to him. She figured he was exhausted from being a fugitive but little did she know, he was just relieved to finally be with her. 

 “I’m glad you had a good sleep for once, Red…” She said softly. 

 Liz sweetly kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. 

 “Do you wanna have a shower together?” She asked. 

 Red smirked. 

 “Absolutely…” He said. 

 They got up and went into the bathroom and Red turned the water on and tested it to make sure it was perfect. He watched Lizzie step in first and then he joined her. They washed themselves, enjoying the scent of each other’s products, which had become their signature scents. Red couldn’t take his eyes of Liz as she rinsed off. He watched the lather and water cascade from her smooth, glistening skin and he found himself getting hard. Liz opened her eyes and smiled at Red as he gazed at her. She surveyed him and noticed he was erect. 

 “Mm.” She responded excitedly, stepping closer to him. 

 Liz kissed Red passionately for a few moments, and then she felt him guiding her until her back was against the shower wall. Red looked at Lizzie’s lustful eyes and her parted lips. He positioned himself so he could rub his tip along her folds. She whimpered and grasped his shoulders. 

 “Is this what you want, Lizzie?” Red asked, nudging at her opening. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz lifted her leg and Red held her thigh while he pressed her against the wall. She held onto his shoulders as he pushed inside. Red felt Lizzie tighten and dig her nails into his shoulders, so he paused and kissed her softly as she adjusted. Liz relaxed and moaned into the kiss. 

 “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked, searching her face. 

 “Yes.” She said, and then she smiled. 

 The way he asked so sweetly actually turned her on even more, so she kissed him and pushed against him. Red began thrusting slowly and gently while their noses touched and their lips glided over each other. Liz felt almost dizzy from the intense lust, romance and pleasure; they were still strangers and yet there was a deep connection as if they were lovers who had longed for one another for ages. 

 Red studied the slight pink of Lizzie’s cheeks, her bright blue eyes, the intense emotion in her expression. He captured her beautiful pout in a searing kiss. They both felt their lovemaking becoming slippery as Liz got more wet. She whimpered as he began to thrust faster. She kissed him again, revelling in his electrifying kisses. Liz started to feel shaky all over as the pleasure built inside her. Red was hitting all the right spots and he noticed Lizzie was trembling and clinging to his shoulders. Her pleasure was magnifying his own; he loved indulging her and giving her such gratification. 

 Red quickened his pace and Liz started whimpering again. She leaned her head back against the wall and panted “Red” as her orgasm overtook her. Red was enraptured by hearing this and by feeling her inner walls tightening around him. He came, spilling heavily inside her. Once the waves of pleasure ebbed, they stilled and Red kissed Liz very gently. She smiled against his lips. When he was ready, Red delicately slipped out of her and guided her leg down. Liz stood shakily and smiled at him. She then blushed as she noticed their fluids trickling out between her legs. They stayed in the shower to rinse off again before getting out. Red bundled Liz in a fluffy towel before getting his own, as this was now becoming his custom. 

 They dried off, but Liz still felt cold when they left the bathroom, so she quickly threw on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt that Red had bought for her—in advance of her staying there—and she got back under the blanket in bed. Red chuckled. 

 “Can I just stay cozy in bed all day?” She groaned jokingly. 

 “Yes.” He said seriously. 

 Liz peered over the blanket at Red. 

 “I can’t _really_ stay in bed all day, Red.” She said. 

 “Why not?” He asked. 

 “I have work to do.” She said, as Red put some sleep pants and an undershirt on. 

 “With the task force…about my intel…you can do that over the phone; you can also meet with me right here in bed. I’ll tell you about the next gang member.” He said, getting into bed with her. 

 Red put his arms around Lizzie and she felt warm and content. 

 “Okay.” She agreed. 

 Red smiled into her hair. 

 After cuddling for a while, they got up and ate brunch together, then they had a meeting in the living room. Liz was sitting in the armchair while Red sat on the love-seat. It was like their first meeting in the suite, only they were wearing pyjamas. 

 “Which gang member is next on the list, Red?” She asked. 

 “Leon Patel. I’ve never met the man before, so the task force shouldn’t have a problem with going after him.” Red said, somewhat bitterly.

 “Okay. What can you tell me about him?” She asked. 

 “He runs the gang’s drug operations, and does a rather shoddy job…some users have died from the garbage he sells.” He said. 

 “I see…it would be good to get him off the streets as soon as possible. How do we find him?” She said. 

 “I’ll mark down the areas he’s responsible for on a map…but since we don’t have a map, it’ll have to wait.” He said. 

 Liz called up a markable map on her phone and showed Red. He was disappointed. He begrudgingly took the phone and circled the areas, then handed it back to her. 

 “Thank you…” She said, smirking. 

 Red gave her a slight smile. 

 “I’ll send this stuff to Aram.” She said.

 Red watched Lizzie as she typed the message to Aram and tapped the screen; the phone made a swooshing noise. She looked so cute, it was unbearable. He got up and went over to her. She looked up at him and he bent over to kiss her passionately for a few moments, then he pulled away. 

 “Wow…what was that for?” She asked. 

 “You’re irresistible.” He said. 

 “Oh…” She said, with her cheeks turning slightly pink. 

 Red retook his seat and crossed his legs as he gazed at her. Liz was staring at him as she recalled their earlier shower together, and she started biting her lip. She then looked away and stifled a giggle. 

 “What is it?” He asked. 

 “ _You_. You’re just so…intense…and sexy.” She said, smiling. 

 “Thank you.” He said, smirking. 

 Silence fell over them and they stared into each other’s eyes again. 

 “…So…is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” Liz asked. 

 Red tilted his head and thought about all the things he wished he could tell her. 

 “…Not at the moment.” He said quietly. 

 “Okay…” She said. 

 Liz thought about what else she had to do that day, but they didn’t seem as important or appealing as spending time with Red. They enjoyed each other’s company and talked casually about things for hours. Liz found herself telling him stuff about herself; her guard was now completely down around Red. Despite her growing familiarity with him, she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he was close to her, when he touched her and when he gave her one of his very intense, smouldering looks, which he was now giving her. 

 Liz shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. 

 “…Now what?” She asked timidly. 

 “Now…you tell me one of your darkest fantasies…” He said, grinning. 

 Liz blushed and her thoughts went to all the things she’d like Red to do to her.

 “Um…I’d rather not…” She said quietly. 

 “Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad…I’d _love_ to know. I would also enjoy making it a reality for you.” He said. 

 Liz considered it for a moment, but backed out. 

 “I can’t, Red…” She said, feeling shy. 

 “I’d share one of mine, but I fear that would be more traumatic than helpful…” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard as she stared at him. Rather than go down that particular rabbit hole, she decided it might be better to tell him hers. 

 “…I…I’ve had crushes on some of my professors before. I have a bit of a schoolgirl type fantasy thing…” She said, embarrassed. 

 Red smiled warmly at her. 

 “Thank you for sharing that with me…it’s quite common, actually.” He said, sounding reassuring. 

 “…The dark part of it is…” She said, but paused. 

 Red was intrigued. 

 “I’d like to be bent over a desk and taken roughly from behind as punishment…” She said, blushing. 

 “Oh…I see. That’s very…illuminating.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz gave him a brief smile. 

 “Perhaps I can find a suitable desk somewhere…” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

 It was getting dark and Liz had spent the entire day with Red in his hotel suite. The time had gone very quickly and Liz couldn’t believe it was evening already. They were still in the sleepwear they put on that morning after their shower. She went back and forth in her mind from going home to staying here with Red and she couldn’t decide what to do. She felt like it was very strange that she was now spending all her time with a high profile informant and criminal mastermind. How had she gotten in this situation? Liz was thinking about how easily Red had seduced her; she guessed she was lonely or vulnerable or extremely attracted to him or all of the above. She felt a bit silly for being pulled into the enigmatic black hole that was Raymond Reddington.

 “What are you thinking about, Lizzie?” He asked charmingly, with his green eyes boring into her soul. 

 “Nothing. Just things I have to do.” She said. 

 Red nodded slowly, unconvinced. 

 “You’re wondering whether you should stay another night here or go home.” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Maybe I am…” She said. 

 “Have you come to a decision yet?” He asked. 

 “…No.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded, looking smug. 

 Liz watched Red as he stood up from the love-seat and sauntered over to the window, stretching. She continued watching him as he took in the view for a few moments, then approached her. Her eyes followed him until he went behind her. Liz suddenly felt Red’s warm hands on her shoulders. 

 “How about another massage…” He said right next to her ear. 

 His voice and his touch sent a thrill through her whole body. 

 “Um…” She said weakly. 

 Red started massaging the back of her neck and he heard a quiet sigh. Liz was no longer able to find anything to say, so she stayed silent. She felt his fingers pressing the tension out of her neck muscles and then he worked on her shoulders, gently squeezing and caressing. 

 “Mmm…” Liz responded, with her eyes closed. 

 Red watched Lizzie tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, and he couldn’t resist kissing her. He brushed his lips against her neck, breathing in her scent. He then planted a few kisses. Liz let out a quiet sigh as she felt Red’s delicate kisses on her neck. She felt his teeth graze her skin as he gently bit her neck. A pleasurable shiver went up her spine and she was becoming very aroused. Red heard Lizzie hum her approval, so he did the same to the other side of her neck. She was putty in his hands. He slowly slid his hands to the front of her body to caress her breasts and she leaned back and moaned quietly. Liz felt Red’s hands gently rubbing and cupping her breasts, causing her nipples to get hard. 

 Liz felt Red’s one hand travel very slowly down her abdomen, almost down to between her legs but he paused before reaching his destination. 

 “Have you decided now…?” He said in her ear. 

 “I’ll stay.” She said breathily. 

 Red smirked and put his hand between Lizzie’s thighs, caressing her and pressing in gentle circles over her clit. Liz moaned and felt like she was melting into the chair. Red was still massaging her breast with one hand and fingering her with the other, overtop of her sleepwear. They both craved skin-on-skin contact. He heard Lizzie’s breathing becoming more rapid and she was grinding her hips into his hand. 

 “Let’s go to the bedroom, Lizzie…” He said softly. 

 “Okay.” She whispered. 

 Liz eagerly got up and followed Red into the bedroom, where he turned the lamp on and then approached her. He gazed into her eyes as he gently lifted her t-shirt. Liz let Red take it off for her and then she watched as he took his undershirt off. He came closer to her and she parted her lips in anticipation. Their lips met softly as Red caressed Lizzie’s bare breasts. She hummed into the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. He slowly pulled down her sleep pants and let them drop the rest of the way. Liz stepped out of them and watched Red pull his down and step out of them. 

 They both gravitated towards each other again and they kissed more passionately this time. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s back and pulled her close to him as they kissed and she put her arms around his neck. Liz felt Red’s erection against her and she whimpered into the kiss. She was getting very wet and craving him between her legs. Red felt Lizzie reach between their bodies to stroke him and he heard her whimper again. He was thrilled she was craving him so badly. 

 They broke the kiss and gazed lustfully at each other. Red took his time, leisurely kissing Lizzie’s neck and nibbling her earlobe. 

 “Red…” She said, almost breathless. 

 “Mm?” He responded innocently. 

 “I need you…inside me… _now._ ” She said boldly. 

 Red pulled away to look at her. 

 “Alright, sweetheart…” He said quietly. 

 He took hold of her waist and guided her backward onto the bed. She lay down on her back and arched up against him as he got on top of her. Red rubbed against Lizzie’s clit, driving her crazy. She was panting and already nearing an orgasm. He decided to finally indulge her and he nudged inside her very wet opening. Liz moaned and closed her eyes. 

 “Ohhhh yes…” She sighed loudly. 

 This encouraged Red to push further inside and her body eagerly enveloped him. She moaned again and he took great pleasure from how vocal she was being. Red kissed Lizzie deeply, licking her lips and invading her mouth. He left her breathless when he pulled away. Liz pushed down onto Red to get him to start thrusting. She couldn’t wait any longer. She was so aroused, she almost climaxed just from him starting to thrust into her. 

 “Red…fuck me hard. I’m so close already.” She said urgently.

 Red was ecstatic at her response to him. He did as she demanded, roughly driving into her, making her get very vocal again. She grabbed onto the headboard and met his thrusts. Liz couldn’t help orgasming already and Red was slightly taken aback as she cried out and panted under him. He paused for a moment, but Liz wanted him to continue. 

 “Please don’t stop…I want more.” She said lustfully. 

 Again, Red was taken aback, but he carried on thrusting deeply and quickly. He felt her still tightening around him rhythmically, which drove him closer to coming. 

 “Mm…Lizzie.” He whispered in her ear.

 Liz moaned and started meeting Red’s movements again. She felt the pleasure building again and she wanted them to come together, so she tensed up, squeezing him tightly. 

 “I want to feel you come inside me, Red.” She whispered. 

 Red slid in and out a few more times, then he came, uncontrollably spurting inside repeatedly. Liz pushed down on him, feeling how slippery they were, and she reached another mind-blowing orgasm. As they climbed down from the immense pleasure, they looked into each other’s eyes and then kissed a few times. 

 “Oh my god, that was amazing.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “It was. You never cease to amaze me, Lizzie.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled, and then Red pulled out. She shuddered slightly because she was so sensitive, it tickled her. Red grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over both of them. They cooled down for a while and then Red held his arm out for Lizzie to snuggle up to him and put her head on his shoulder. 

 “I’m glad you stayed, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “Not just because of…that. I enjoy your company and I always sleep so well when you’re here. You make it feel like home…” He said quietly. 

 Liz was touched by his unusual openness, and her heart swelled. She put her arm around him and they held each other tightly. She wondered what he meant exactly, but perhaps he would explain it sometime. Liz nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed him, then she kissed his cheek. Then she decided to kiss him on the lips a few times. Red chuckled. 

 “Lizzie, what are you doing?” He asked. 

 “I don’t know. I just wanted to kiss you.” She said, then she kissed him another two times. 

 Red smiled, then as Liz rested on his shoulder again, he reached over and turned the lamp off. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they saw the bright moonlight coming in through the massive window. 

 “Goodnight, Red…” She said quietly. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They listened to each other’s breathing for a while, and sleep was not far off. Liz thought about how incredibly drawn to Red she was and how she was perfectly content here in his bed, in his arms. Red thought about how much he wanted this to last; he finally had Lizzie with him and he never wanted to let her go. Gradually, their minds quieted and they drifted off to sleep. 

 It was a peaceful night and neither of them realized they’d moved. Liz awoke to the early morning sunlight as she was facing the window and she felt Red spooning her. She smiled to herself and to squeal excitedly but she did it in her mind instead. They were still naked of course, so feeling his very warm body against her bare skin was wonderful. Liz sighed happily as she wriggled back against Red. She then felt him becoming hard against her butt, and she blushed lightly. She pondered moving or just going back to sleep but it was turning her on too much. Liz gently rubbed her butt against Red, enjoying the feeling of his erection on her skin. She sighed quietly and wished she could feel it between her legs. She pushed back against him again. Red woke up to Lizzie rubbing against him.

 “Hm. It appears I have something you want.” He said, amused and turned on.

 Liz blushed. 

 “You do. And I want it badly.” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red was slightly surprised, but he guided himself between Liz’s legs as she lifted her left leg and put it over him. He rubbed along her moist folds and she moaned. That was what she’d been craving for a while now. They kept rubbing together until Liz was soaking wet. Red nudged his tip just inside her and he paused and put his hand on her hip. He pushed in a little further, making Lizzie squirm. He thought of reaching around and playing with her clit, but he realized the whole thing would be over in a few seconds because Lizzie was so horny. She was already pushing down onto him and making small whimpering sounds. Red was very pleasantly surprised by the way Lizzie couldn’t get enough of him. 

 Red felt her thigh trembling and her warm depth easily accommodating him. Liz felt like she was becoming addicted to Red; the way he made her feel was mind boggling. He was the best lover she’d ever been with and she was so incredibly attracted to him. She put her hand over his, on her hip, and laced her fingers through his. 

 “Mmm you feel so good, Lizzie…” He said in her ear. 

 Liz whimpered and pushed back against him. His voice did powerful things to her. Red shifted up a little, creating the perfect angle for Lizzie. He was more firmly stroking her front inner wall as he thrust in, and she started panting. 

 “Oh god…oh…” She whispered breathlessly. 

 Having Lizzie become a trembling wreck against him was bringing Red closer to coming. He quickened the pace and then Liz cried out very loudly with her orgasm. Her whole body tensed up and she was nearly writhing. Red came as she clamped down on him and he spilled heavily, deep inside her. Liz leaned back as she caught her breath and Red kissed her cheek and kissed into her hair, behind her ear. She released his hand from hers and rested her leg weakly on his. 

 “WOW.” She said. 

 Red smirked, and then he delicately slid out of her. Liz made a humming sound and then put her legs together. Red rested his hand on her waist and kissed her shoulder and she turned around to face him. She was smiling and looking extra radiant. 

 “Do you know how beautiful you are?” He asked softly. 

 She smiled and averted her gaze. Noticing her shy expression, he continued.

 “You are very beautiful, Lizzie…to me, everything about you is perfect…” He said, then he kissed her. 

 Liz was flattered by his profound compliments, even if they were slightly obsessive. She smiled against his lips. Liz’s phone rang, startling her, so she sat bolt upright and grabbed it from the nightstand. It was Ressler. 

 “Ressler?” She asked, trying to sound normal. 

 “Keen. What have you been doing?” He asked. 

 Liz blushed and felt her stomach do a somersault. 

 “Uhhhh…” She responded. 

 “We’d like an update. Do you have any more intel about Patel and the drugs? Or another gang member?” He asked. 

 “Oh…Um. I’m having an early meeting with Reddington right now, actually. I’ll have more for you shortly.” She said. 

 Red smirked as he watched and listened. 

 “Oh. Okay. Well, let us know what you get from him as soon as possible. Thanks.” Ressler said. 

 “Right. K, bye.” She said, hanging up. 

 Liz stared at Red. 

 “You’re becoming a better liar already…” Red said. 

 “Thanks…I guess.” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “Patel uses a guy nicknamed The Chef to cook up the drugs. The Chef cuts corners and even takes pleasure from using toxic substances such as drain cleaner in his concoctions…his real name is Aaron Milner.” Red told her. 

 “Oh. That’s good…I mean, the intel is good. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 Liz texted the info to Ressler. 

 “Is there anything you want or need, Lizzie?” Red asked, gazing at her. 

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 “Anything at all…food, clothes, a new house…?” He asked. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “Um…no…I’m good. But thanks for…offering.” She said, feeling awkward. 

 “Just let me know if you want or need anything. I want to take care of you…” He said. 

 Liz just smiled and nodded slightly. 

 They then got up, showered together, got dressed and ordered room service. The employee delivered their breakfast and Liz tried to act like they just met here for an early meeting, except she blushed as she realized her hair was still damp. She cringed inwardly, embarrassed. Liz and Red enjoyed their breakfast together, despite her embarrassment. 

 “I have to go home for a while, Red…” She said gently. 

 Red swallowed hard. 

 “I have to do laundry and chores and make some notes about the case.” She said. 

 “I could buy you new clothes and a computer, and a maid for your home…” He said, desperate to keep her with him.

 Liz considered this, because she didn’t really want to leave. She mentally shook herself. 

 “I’ll come back soon.” She said, to assure him. 

 “Very well…but yes, please come back as soon as you can, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red hated being so vulnerable, but he couldn’t help it when it came to Lizzie. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I will.” She insisted. 

 Liz then stood up and found herself hesitating. She went over and kissed him softly on the lips for a few long moments. She reluctantly managed to stop kissing him and she went out the door. As the door closed behind her, both of their hearts sank a little. 

Back at home, Liz was putting laundry into the washing machine, thinking constantly about Red. She’d been caught up in a whirlwind with him, but rather than feeling relieved to take a break, she just missed him. 

 

 

(To Be Continued…)

 


	6. Chapter 6

 Liz was done the laundry, dusting, garbage, recycling and she’d had dinner. She was now curled up on the sofa, enjoying some red wine. She was also looking over the notes she made about the gang members so far. Red hadn’t mentioned which person was the leader, if there was one. She thought it would be very unusual for a gang to not have a leader or leaders. Liz thought she’d better ask Red, so she picked up her phone. Then she felt silly for coming up with an excuse to talk to him, and she put the phone down. She tried to concentrate on the notes, but as she stared at her computer screen, all she could think about was Red. His eyes, his voice, his hands, his—the phone rang.

 Liz looked at it and saw it was Aram. 

 “Hi Aram.” She said as she answered. 

 “Hi Agent Keen. I was wondering if you’ll be meeting Mr. Reddington tomorrow. It would be great if he could give us the gang’s domain, not just the drug areas. Also, he might be able to ID a photo I found. We think it might be Patel or Milner, but we’re not sure. There aren’t any matches in the databases.” He said. 

 “Okay. Um, yes, I’ll meet with him tomorrow and I’ll ask him about that.” She said. 

 “Great! Talk to you tomorrow then.” Aram said. 

 “Okay, bye.” She said and they hung up. 

 Liz felt like tomorrow was still so far away. She groaned quietly and tried to finish working on her notes for the case file. Liz’s eyes were going over the words she’d typed but she wasn’t absorbing any of it; she was recalling Red making love to her from behind that morning. At this rate, she’d never finish the notes. Then there was a knock on the door, so she sighed and got up to answer it. She was floored to see Red standing there. 

 “Hello, Lizzie.” He said, smiling lightly. 

 “Hi…Red, what are you doing here?” She said, puzzled. 

 “I figured I’d stop by to give you some more intel…among other things.” He said vaguely. 

 Liz thought about this for a few seconds. 

 “Come in.” She said, stepping aside. 

 Red walked in and looked around. He put his hat on a hook on the wall and picked up a small figurine to examine it. Liz watched him turn the little owl over in his hand. 

 “Hm.” He said, putting it back down. 

 “Uh…can I get you anything? I’m having some wine, if you’d like to join me.” She said. 

 “Alright. Thank you.” He said. 

 They walked further inside and she got out a second glass and poured some of the wine for him. 

 “I’m glad you repainted…” He said, looking around. 

 Liz froze. 

 She turned to him and studied him. She opened her mouth to say something but she wasn’t sure what, so she kept quiet. 

 “Here…” Liz said, handing the glass to Red. 

 “Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 They stared at each other for a moment. 

 “…Just how closely have you been watching me, Red?” She finally asked. 

 “Just closely enough to know things about you, and know that you’re safe.” He said softly. 

 Liz stared at Red again. 

 “…I…wanted to ask you about the gang. Do they have a leader? Also, Aram wants you to point out the entire domain of the gang, not just for the drug business…oh and he wants you to ID a photo.” She said, changing the subject. 

 Red studied Liz’s expression and took a sip of wine. 

 “I’ll give it to you.” He said. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “The intel, Lizzie…I’ll give it to you, and you can take it to Aram.” He said. 

 Liz blushed. 

 “Right. Of course.” She said, and quickly went to grab her wineglass from the coffee table. 

 She took a sip and when she turned around, Red was right behind her in the living room. 

 “Oh. Please, have a seat. I’ll just…have Aram send me that photo.” She said, texting Aram. 

 Red watched her raptly as he sat on the sofa. Liz sat down next to him. 

 Liz’s phone beeped and she showed the photo to Red. 

 “That’s Milner, The Chef.” He said. 

 “Oh. Good. Thanks. I’ll just call up a map for you…” She said, still feeling Red gazing at her. 

 Liz looked back up at Red. 

 “Could you just…circle the area or areas the gang runs?” She asked, handing her phone to him. 

 Their hands touched as he took the phone, and Liz felt excited. She watched Red circle an alarmingly wide area on the map and then he handed it back to her. 

 “Wow. Okay. Thank you, Red.” She said, saving the marked map. 

 “I can’t send this stuff back to Aram yet…you and I aren’t supposed to be meeting until tomorrow…” She said quietly, looking into his eyes. 

 “I see…so you’re lying to your colleagues _yet again_. You’re such a naughty girl, Lizzie…” Red said, smirking. 

 Liz closed her eyes for a few seconds as she sighed imperceptibly; she was revelling in his voice and how it made her feel when he called her a naughty girl. She blushed slightly and took another sip of wine as a distraction. Silence fell over them and Liz felt a little awkward. She glanced at Red. 

 “So, how about this weather?” Red said comically. 

 Liz laughed, thankful that he eased the tension in the room. 

 “Sorry, I’m just feeling a little…nervous.” She said quietly, averting her gaze. 

 Red smiled. 

 “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 Liz glanced at him and nodded gently, still clutching her wineglass. Red leaned slightly closer and gently grasped the glass. Liz looked into his eyes and she let go of it, allowing him to take it and put it on the coffee table. She was trying to decipher his expression as he gazed back into her eyes. 

 Red noticed the way Lizzie was looking at him; it was similar to when they first met and he was cuffed to the chair. She seemed to be nervously trying to read him. 

 “What’s making you so nervous, sweetheart?” He asked. 

 Liz broke eye contact and looked down. 

 “It feels a bit weird to have you here. Not in a bad way! I just haven’t had anyone here for a while…” She said. 

 “Since your divorce.” He said. 

 Liz quickly looked back up at Red. 

 “…Yeah.” She said. 

 “I could leave if it makes you uncomfortable.” He said. 

 “No.” She said firmly, then she smiled. 

 Red smiled back. 

 “I was thinking about you earlier and…it’s nice that you’re here.” Liz admitted. 

 Red suddenly put his hand on hers and she smiled again. 

 “Did you miss me?” He asked, smirking. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “I did, actually.” She said. 

 Red smiled as he adored her for a few moments. 

 “Do you have any lingerie?” He asked suddenly. 

 Liz just stared at him. 

 “I would _love_ to see you in a tiny satin nightie that barely covers anything…” He said, lost in thought.

 “I…have one of those…” She said, smirking. 

 “Mmm.” Red was intrigued.

 Liz smiled and chuckled. 

 “I could put it on to show you…” She said. 

 Red raised an eyebrow. 

 “I would enjoy that immensely.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz laughed and she felt very excited. She got up, glanced at Red again and then went into the bedroom. She took off all her clothes and slipped into the burgundy colored satin nightie. Liz glanced in the mirror and she knew she looked really sexy in the nightie; she walked back out into the living room. Red’s jaw dropped slightly as he marvelled at her. 

 “Wow.” Red said after several moments. 

 Liz giggled and approached him as he watched lustfully. She stood in front of him as he took in her appearance. Red noticed her nipples through the satin and no lines from panties. Liz leaned closer and took hold of his hands, gently bringing them to her breasts. Red caressed Lizzie through the smooth satin, making her close her eyes and sigh. He let her guide his one hand down her abdomen to the hem of the nightie, then just under it. Red took over and lightly rubbed her warm, moist folds, which drove them both crazy. Liz bent forward and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. After their deep, passionate kiss, Liz pulled away and undid Red’s belt and trousers as he watched avidly. 

 Liz gently put her hand inside Red’s boxers and stroked him a few times. She then pulled out his erection and knelt down in front of him, putting her face in his lap. Red felt Lizzie’s lips and mouth envelope him, and he sighed with pleasure. Liz tightened her lips every time she went over the tip, causing Red to gently push into her mouth. She could tell he was getting closer to coming, but she wanted to feel him between her legs, so she stopped. Liz eagerly straddled Red’s lap and lightly rubbed her clit along his length several times. She sighed shakily, guided his tip to her opening and pushed down onto him, taking him in all the way. 

 “Lizzie…” He said quietly. 

 Liz could tell she was driving him crazy and she was enjoying every second of it. She was grinding her hips into him, slowly and deliberately, sweetly torturing him. His hands slid over her bare upper back and down along the satin of her nightie. They kissed deeply and Liz felt Red put his hands on her hips and pull her down onto him roughly and she was thrilled he was taking charge. She moaned and grasped the collar of his suit jacket, which he still wore. He heard her whimpering as he forcefully thrust into her. Liz put her head back, tightened her grasp on his collar and started panting. She enjoyed it when Red got rough with her. He noticed how she was responding, so he drove inside harder. 

 “Is this how you want it?” He asked intensely. 

 This drove Liz crazy. She just whimpered at first but then she whispered “yes”. His thrusting was very lubricated and the forcefulness created the perfect amount of friction. Red was enraptured by the noises Lizzie was making; she was being very vocal as she neared her orgasm. They both thought the neighbours could probably hear her, but they didn’t care. Liz felt Red pull her down and hold her there, staying very deep as he started coming. She was suddenly overwhelmed by a very powerful orgasm. She felt him throbbing inside her as he came and he felt her inner walls tightening rhythmically. Their orgasms lasted a long time, and when they finally died down, Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

 When they broke the kiss, they looked into each other’s eyes. Red held Lizzie’s waist and gazed adoringly at her. She smiled and giggled happily. They were both so satisfied, they couldn’t talk or move for several moments. 

 “I guess you like my nightie…” Liz said, giggling. 

 Red sighed with relief and he smirked at her. 

 “I guess you like my co—“ He began, but her phone rang. 

 Liz shushed him and looked at the phone which was beside them on the sofa. She saw it was Ressler. 

 “Ugh, don’t bother answe—“ Red started again.

 Liz put her hand over his mouth and answered, still on Red’s lap with him inside her. 

 “Ressler?” She said, sounding convincingly normal. 

 “Keen. We’ve now got tabs on Reyes, Patel and Milner, but we’re waiting to arrest them. If we start picking them off one by one, the rest of the gang will get spooked and disappear. Can you ask Reddington who the leader is? Maybe you could then profile the leader and figure out how we should approach this.” Ressler said. 

 Liz still had her hand over Red’s mouth and by now, he was playfully kissing and nibbling her fingers. She pulled her hand away and gave him a look. 

 “Are you there?” Ressler asked. 

 “Yep! Sorry, just thinking…I think that’s a good idea. I’ll ask him about that and come up with a profile as soon as possible.” She said. 

 “Great. Thanks. Talk to you soon.” Ressler said. 

 “Yep. K. Bye.” Liz said. 

 Liz finally got off Red, who then did up his trousers. She went into the bathroom used toilet paper to dry between her legs, then she went and put a comfy tank top on and some loose pants. She came back and joined Red on the sofa. He had her computer on his lap and he was typing. 

 “What are you doing?” She asked, leaning closer to him and looking at the screen. 

 “Finishing your homework for you.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz read the report Red had now written, and it was very good. He then passed it back to her. 

 “I’m not sure how to save the damn thing.” He said, because he hadn’t had the time to learn much about computers. 

 She smiled brightly at him. She then showed him how to save it and he seemed a little uneasy. 

 “…You’re not used to people helping you, are you?” She asked softly. 

 “…Are you happy with what I’ve written?” He deflected. 

 Liz studied him. 

 “Yes, it’s very good. And helpful! I couldn’t concentrate on it.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Thanks, Red…” She said. 

 “You’re welcome, Lizzie…” He said gently. 

 Liz leaned over and delicately kissed his cheek, and Red felt a bit warm and fuzzy inside, which was unusual. They both felt tired and relaxed, and Liz yawned. She wanted to snuggle up to Red.

 “Did you…want to stay with me tonight?” She asked timidly. 

 Red couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. I would enjoy that.” He said. 

 “Are you ready for bed? I’m exhausted.” She said. 

 Red nodded. 

 “Okay…come on.” She said, taking his hand as they got up from the sofa. 

 Liz felt weird bringing Red into her bedroom at home, especially since she hadn’t had anyone in there since her divorce from Tom. On the other hand, she was excited as well as glad to have him here with her. 

 “I don’t have any pyjamas for you or anything…” She said. 

 “That’s quite alright.” He said. 

 Red undressed to his undershirt and boxers and then joined Lizzie in the bed. He got comfy and after Liz turned the lamp off, he put his arm around her. He was a little surprised by how tightly she pressed against him and held him. Liz sort of hugged Red as her arm was over his abdomen and she nuzzled her face onto his shoulder. She breathed in his amazing scent and felt the warmth of his body. He had a warm, comforting presence, despite his intensity and being a dangerous criminal. Liz’s thoughts raced for a while, thinking about Red, then Tom, then comparing them, then back to Red; somehow, she felt closer to him than she had to Tom. She listened to Red’s breathing as she got tired enough to fall asleep. 

 After a long, solid sleep, Red awoke to Lizzie still snuggled up to him, and he smiled contentedly. It felt so good to hold her and have this time with her. He very gently looked at her face as she slept and then he put his lips against her head. He smelled her lovely hair and delicately kissed her on the head. Liz woke up slowly, realizing she was still pressed against Red. She mentally danced around excitedly, but outwardly, she just smiled and stretched. She looked at him and noticed he was awake, too, so she kissed him. 

 “Morning, Red.” She said. 

 “Morning, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at the term of endearment. 

 “I’ll make breakfast for us.” She said. 

 They got out of bed, washed up and then Liz made French toast with some fresh raspberry puree, which they thoroughly enjoyed. 

 “So, when would you like to have our ‘meeting’ today, Lizzie?” Red asked, smirking. 

 “Oh, I don’t know. What would be a normal time to have a meeting, so my colleagues don’t get suspicious?” She said, seriously asking for guidance. 

 Red smiled at her. 

 “How about a lunch meeting?” He suggested. 

 “Okay, that sounds reasonable.” She said. 

 “…Wanna have a shower with me? My bathroom’s not as big as the hotel one, but…” She said. 

 “I’d love to.” He said. 

 They went into the bathroom and had a relaxing, platonic shower together. When they finished, Red grabbed a towel and put it around Lizzie, like he had in the hotel. They dried off and got dressed. Red had to wear the same clothes because he didn’t have any other ones at Liz’s. 

 “Maybe you should bring some clothes here…in case…you know, just in case you stay here again.” She said shyly. 

 “That would be nice, Lizzie. Thank you.” He said. 

 Red was very pleased with this turn of events, so he went over to Liz and embraced her. She made a soft humming sound as she returned his hug. They kissed gently and smiled at each other. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Red were at the Post Office later that day. Aram thanked Liz for texting the info to him after the ‘lunch meeting’ she had with Red. During the briefing, Red gave them a few more names, including the two people who were in charge of the gang. The task force was very pleased with this progress, and Cooper commended Liz for her excellent work getting information out of Reddington—much to her embarrassment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 That night, Liz was driving to a location Red had given her. She was going to meet him there and she wasn’t sure of the reason. When she arrived at the address, it was a disused school on the outskirts of the city. It looked a bit creepy, but there was a light on in one of the rooms, so she went inside. She saw Red sitting at a desk in the first room, looking smug. He had his feet up on the desk as she went into the room. 

 Liz chuckled as she realized the implications.

 “Red, wha—“ She began, but he interrupted her. 

 “That’s Mr. Reddington, to you…or call me _sir_.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz was starting to get turned on, but she was still a bit puzzled. She glanced around at the classroom. 

 “This is your detention, Lizzie…you’ve been a _very_ naughty girl…” He said.

 The tone of his voice sent a shiver up her spine and she felt very aroused. Red noticed Lizzie blushing and biting her lip. He took his feet off the desk and stood up. She watched him raptly as he slowly approached her, but as he got closer, she broke eye contact and looked around uneasily. She wondered how secure the building was and she felt shy about the whole thing. 

 Liz felt Red’s hand touch her chin, so she looked up at him, making eye contact again. 

 “What am I going to do with you? You just won’t behave yourself…” He said, moving closer. 

 Liz stifled a whimper as Red brushed his lips against hers. She felt herself becoming wet. They were both enjoying their role play very much, and Red was happy to indulge Lizzie’s fantasy. 

 “I’m sorry, sir…” She said quietly, blushing. 

 Red was now very hard.

 “Sorry isn’t good enough, Lizzie…you need to be punished.” He said. 

 Liz bit her lip again and got butterflies in her stomach. 

 “What’s my punishment, Mr. Reddington?” She asked in a sultry tone. 

 “Get behind my desk…” He instructed. 

 Liz felt some warmth gush into her panties. 

 She nodded and went over to the desk and stood behind it. He slowly approached her and then stood behind her. 

 “Pull down your pants.” He said. 

 Liz pulled them down and waited. 

 “Now pull down your panties.” He said. 

 She did and she was trembling lightly with excitement. 

 “Bend over the desk…” He said. 

 Liz sighed shakily as she got into position and waited. Red surveyed her from behind as he undid his belt and trousers. Liz heard his belt and then his zipper and she squirmed a little, impatiently craving him. All of a sudden, she felt him rubbing his tip over her clit and along her wet folds. She quietly moaned and closed her eyes. Red did this several times to make sure Lizzie was ready for him. When she was squirming impatiently again, he suddenly thrust inside all the way. Liz gasped and then moaned again. 

 “This is what you get for being bad, Lizzie…” Red said. 

 Liz blushed and whimpered and then she felt him pull back slowly. 

 “This is what you deserve, isn’t it?” He asked. 

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 Red pushed back in roughly and then began thrusting in a steady, forceful rhythm. He felt her tighten around him every now and then, but for the most part, she was eagerly accepting him. Red wondered if he was being too rough, but Lizzie arched her back—sticking her butt up higher—and started pushing back to meet his thrusts. She was even wetter now, and Red could feel himself slipping in and out. He could tell she was thoroughly enjoying it. Liz was grasping the desk and panting with pleasure. 

 “Oh god…” She said breathily.

 “No talking out of turn.” He scolded her. 

 Red got even rougher with her, but Liz loved it; it was her fantasy. Red was driving her crazy. She started whimpering and tensing up all over. He loved hearing the sounds she made during sex. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and he was pleased when Lizzie suddenly tensed and cried out with her orgasm. When he felt her squeezing him tightly, he came heavily inside her. Red continued thrusting into her because he knew she loved that; Liz felt how wet they were and as he quickly slipped in and out, she reached another orgasm. She let out a very sexy moan as she shuddered lightly with the waves of pleasure. They both slowed their movements and came to a stop, catching their breath. 

 Liz slumped down on the desk in relief. 

 “Oh my god.” She said loudly. 

 Red smirked, and then he gently pulled out. They both sighed with satisfaction. Liz gradually stood up and reached for her panties. She pulled them up and felt them get instantly soaked with their fluids. It was a very gratifying sensation. She then pulled up her pants and turned to face Red, who was doing up his belt. 

 “Did you enjoy that, Lizzie?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

 Liz laughed and she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. They kissed for several moments, and then Liz pulled away. 

 “Yes.” She said breathlessly. 

 “Maybe I can make one of your deep, dark fantasies come true, Red…” She said, smiling.

 “…That would involve staying with me for the rest of our lives…” He said, being brutally honest. 

 Liz gazed into his eyes. 

 “…Okay.” She said quietly.

 “What?” He asked, not sure of her meaning. 

 “Okay. I’ll stay with you for the rest of our lives.” She said, surprising herself as well as Red. 

 Liz giggled happily at his stunned reaction, and then she kissed him again—and again and again. 

 

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
